In the Shadow of Starlight
by Ms. Moonstar
Summary: The Starlights and Kakyuu return to Kinmoku to rebuild, but find that the people whose Starseeds are returned have been enslaved by an evil who took advantage of the Starlights' absence to overtake the planet. Rated Teen for some violence blood/gore.
1. Facing Destruction

In the Shadow of Starlight

by Ms. Moonstar

_A/N: Hello again all. I am writing a new story for your enjoyment, and for my own _

_sanity. This is my mini Nanowrimo project that I am using to fuel my writing for my novel. _

_It starts off were "To Sleep to Dream" left off. I will (try) to update this story once or twice a week based on how it's received. So sit back and enjoy reading. Oh, and please don't forget to leave a review, cause reviews are love. ^^_

_Summary: _

_The Starlights and Kakyuu return to Kinmoku to rebuild, but find that the people whose Starseeds are returned have been enslaved by an evil ruler who took advantage of the Starlights' absence to overtake the planet. The citizens are angry that they have returned and hand them over to the evil ruler who enslaves and tortures them mercilessly. One of the Star senshi manages to return to Earth for help, but it is not only a matter of saving their friends and the citizens, but getting the people to trust in the Kinmokiuan throne once more.._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon. It is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and the Toei company. _

_I make no proftit from this story. _

Chapter One

The darkness of space was broken by four shooting stars racing across the emptiness. It was impossible to tell whether it was midday or midnight, but for these shooting stars, it seemed to be as though they had been traveling for ages. They were in fact four people, now returning from exile to their home planet. These shooting stars were three Sailor senshi and their princess. The four survivors of Kinmoku were returning to their own soil after a war on a far off planet light-years away from them.

They had seen the galaxy's largest threat, Galaxia, defeated by the most unassuming senshi named Sailor Moon. This average teenager from Earth along with her friends not only allowed the three senshi to open their hearts once more, but gave them courage to stand up and fight, rather than running away as they had in the past. The Sailor Starlights were loathe to admit it,but they were starting to miss the moon princess and the Earth senshi.

The star senshi were glad to be going home, but would miss, if not a little, their 'ordinary' lives as idols on the rural blue planet. The Starlights enjoyed going to school, and to some extent, singing as idols, as they were calling for their princess. Returning to Kinmoku meant having to face the destruction that they ran from on that terrible day.

The silence was broken by Sailor Star Maker's voice calling out, "Five kilometers!"

At last, there were going back were they belonged, were they grew up sharing their happiness and sorrow together so long ago. Still, the guilt of leaving Kinmoku during it's destruction after Galaxia's arrival weighed heavily on all their minds. Now the four of them would try to put their planet and the lives of their people back together.

Finally, they came upon the planet they called home, their hearts sinking at the sight of the gray barren rock that had once been a green and thriving world. They passed through the 'atmosphere' with ease, as there was not one, and after many years, the four survivors' feet touched the ground of their stark land of their home world. Kakyuu coughed as she adjusted to the nearly airless planet. Above them, the aqua green sky shimmered with sunlight. For a moment, the four castaways looked toward the city skyline. Or rather, what was left of the skyline, as now it was composed mostly of crumbled buildings. The fertile land that covered the planet was now only craggy gray rock that made their homeland akin to that of Earth's moon.

"Alright," Fighter said in her leader tone, "Maker, you take princess and scout around the rural outskirts of the city. Healer, go into the city, see if you can find any sturdy structures and look for supplies."

The fire-haired princess looked apprehensively at the ruined houses in the distance behind them. Turning back, she asked her guardian, "What will you do?"

Fighter's face was stoic as she looked at Kakyuu. "I'll go through and search the palace. We'll meet there in an hour, agreed?"

Their plans confirmed, the four survivors parted ways to their own separate missions.

TBC.....


	2. Odd

In the Shadow of Starlight

by Moonstar

A/N: Hello again. I apologize for waiting so long to write the next chapter, but I had two papers due in 2 weeks time.

Thank you to swordbunny4486 for your review, I'm glad you find my little story interesting. ^_^

_Summary: _

_The Starlights and Kakyuu return to Kinmoku to rebuild, but find that the people whose Starseeds are returned have been enslaved by an evil ruler who took advantage of the Starlights' absence to overtake the planet. The citizens are angry that they have returned and hand them over to the evil ruler who enslaves and tortures them mercilessly. One of the Star senshi manages to return to Earth for help, but it is not only a matter of saving their friends and the citizens, but getting the people to trust in the Kinmokiuan throne once more.._

_Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Sailor Moon. It is the property of Naoko Takeuchi and the Toei company. _

_I make no profit from this story. _

**Chapter Two**

Sailor Star Maker and her princess strode side by side together in silence. The Kinmokuian royal had hoped that her guardian would speak, as the tall senshi had opened her mouth before closing it and looking away.

"Princess," Maker said suddenly, "I have just noticed something odd." Kakyuu's eyes swung to her star senshi, her head raised to listened intently.

"When-" the tall Starlight hesitated before continuing, "when Galaxia devastated the planet, every person had their star seeds stolen. If Galaxia returned them, then we should have seen someone by now. Unless....their bodies were all destroyed by her minions." She winced slightly at this statement.

"It has been a few years since we have been on Kinmoku." the fire-haired princess pointed out.

Maker nodded, "Yes it has, but despite that, there would be at least a handful of people that are still alive. Though I'd rather not imagine how. " She had read about cannibalism on Earth and couldn't suppose that it was a measure taken on this planet. "And then there is something else. When we landed, I did notice that that air is extremely thin as it would be with the planet having no oxygen, but there is enough that we can breathe, and I can speak to you without any labored breaths."

"Perhaps there is still some vegetation?" Kakyuu suggested, her head cocked to one side in thought, taking in the words of her guardian with some thought.

The tall Starlight shook her head. "I observed the planet as we were arriving. From what I saw, there were no patches of vegetation anywhere, just rocky terrain."

"It is our star seeds that allows us to travel about the planet without suffering any ill effects?" Kakyuu offered.

Sailor Star Maker sighed, "Yes. But the fact still remains that there still are quite a few people that we should have seen now."

"Suppose....they did not return to Kinmoku?"

Again Maker shook her head, "Starseeds always return to the planet that they were manifested."

There was silence between them, until they reached the first house in an overgrown yard. The thatch roof was suken in, causing the gray walls to bulge outward. Tools were skewered everywhich way and rusting, while some toys now lay abandoned in the dense grass.

"It looks-" The tall Starlight "it looks like whatever minion of Galaxia tortured this family before she--killed them."

Kakyuu looked over to her guardian with her brows knit in thought, "How do you know that?"

Maker pointed to the ground, where footprints of an adult and of a child were impressed into the barren soil. "The mother and child tried to get away. But obviously they did not get to far. The father tried to stall and either before or after his starseed was taken, was smashed into the wall with a brutal force." her gloved finger pointed to a outline of a human being that was carved deeply into one side of the wall.

"Goddesses above..." The fire-haired regal, her hand over her mouth with shock and despair.

Not saying anything further, Maker went to the wood door which was half off its hinges, exposing the inside. Turning, she looked to look up at the sky. The sun was slowing starting to climb down from its zennith. The intelligent Starlight then turned to her princess.

"It will be sunset soon. We should see if we can find any torches or candles before nightfall. Stay out here princess, I'll go in."

"No, I'll come with you. If the roof should cave in, I can protect you." Kakyuu said simply.

Nodding, they carefully opened the door and went inside the ruined house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry about not having much action. The first three or four chapters will be a buildup to the plot later. Meanwhile, please still tell me how I'm doing so far by reviewing. Thanks!


	3. In the Palace

In the Shadow of Starlight 

By Ms. Moonstar

_A/N: Sorry this took so long, rotten finals week! _  
_

_Here is the next chapter of my story. I actually wrote two chapter, but in backwards order, so I'll have the next one up soon. Sorry if this one seems a bit short. The next one will be a little more interesting.  
_

_Star Note: Thanks very much, I appreciate the compliment! I'm hoping to be a writer, so this is good practice._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Chapter 3

Fighter breathed slowly as she skulked into the shattered remains of one of the long corridors. It seemed like forever ago that she had been here. Now with the crumbled walls of the palace seeming to be in every hallway, her sense of direction was sorely upset. It was hard to tell where exactly she was, though the raven-haired Starlight was certain that Kinmokiuan stronghold had shrunk, as there was little left standing. That was why when she came to a corridor, it seemed familiar to her.

Stepping into the exposed space, Fighter could see the remnants of the wide oak doors that lead to Kakyuu's chambers. The ruby marble was riddled with large pieces of debris that had easily smashed under its huge force. The leader of the Starlights had to carefully maneuver over the broken pieces of ceiling. It took twenty to cross through the maze of of the rubble to the doors, leaving her out of breath. Putting her hands to her knees, the raven-haired Starlight waited for her breathing for to her return to normal. When it had, Fighter ran a gloved hand through her bangs before standing and pushing the doors open.

The opulence surrounding Kakyuu's sitting rooms were in shambles, where parts of the roof had collapsed inward so that the sunlight poured into the chamber. There was something odd however. There were some pieces of broken furniture, but some of the room was undamaged. and the dark imprints of where some of the furniture had been.

The raven-haired Starlight brows furrowed in thought. Who would want to steal those particular items from here? It seemed impossible that anyone could have taken anything during the invasion because Galaxia and her minions had already killed.....

Fighter's thoughts trailed off as she tried to dislodge the memory of the horrible day when Kinmoku was destroyed. If there were survivors that had returned, there was not way that they could move anything the way she came in, as it had taken her so long just to get to this room. And then there was another problem; there was little furniture that was left intact. The few pieces that could have been salvaged would have very few that could have benefited from the pilfered furniture. But she supposed that like the palace, there were very few homes that were still standing. Any home comforts among the rebuilding would have been greatly desired by the people.

_Next thing I know the bedroom set will be gone too..._ Fighter though wryly. Pushing another set of double oak doors, she walked into Kakyuu's bedroom. Then her mouth dropped. Here too the furniture had mysteriously disappeared from this room. How they managed that feat was _really _beyond her. Unlike the other room, the ceiling had not caved, leaving it fairly habitable. Going to wardrobe and swinging it open, the leader of the Starlights that most of the clothes were gone from it. There were only rather gaudy gown that a designer had made for an event. The raven haired Star senshi couldn't help herself, she chuckled to herself. But almost the minute that it started she looked towards the bottom of the wardrobes and her laughter stopped and her heart clinched. She pulled a flashlight from her pocket, stooping to shine it on the floor of the closet. The outline of a a body or rather, the remains of a body came into the light. Fighter dropped the flashlight, and put her hand to her mouth, horrified at the sight. A moment later, she had calmed down, and reasoned that it was one of the servants who tried to escape the carnage, but was found and had a starseed stolen.

Finally able to compose herself, Fighter turned and walked out, continuing her mission away from the horrors of that room.


	4. Healer's Discovery

**In the Shadow Of Starlight **

**By Ms. Moonstar**

_**A/N: Here's the latest chapter to this fic. I apologize for the lateness, but I had finals and the holidays to keep me busy. Hope your holidays were good! **_

_**^_^ Enjoy! And please don't forget to review, thanks!**_

_**Chapter 4: Healer's Discovery.**_

The only sound Healer could hear was the crunch of pebbles under boots. Pushing her bangs from her face, a feeling of uneasiness passed through her as she walked down the  
deteriorated city. Healer shuddered as she looked at the crumbled buildings in hopes of finding one stable enough to enter. At last, the silver haired Starlight saw a structure that  
seemed unscathed among the destruction around it. I wonder how that happened She thought. Taking a deep breath, Healer moved to the alleyway, going from sunshine to shadow in  
only a moment.

A side door stood ajar, illuminated by the flashlight the small Starlight had pulled out from a rough brown journey bag. Healer figured that it had been left open from people fleeing the  
building as people inside had tried to flee during Galaxia's invasion. Edging her way into the structure, she let her eyes adjust to the complete darkness before moving her flashlight to  
survey her surroundings. The room itself was a clutter of broken shelves, fragments of broken glass and other items that were scattered on the floor and cabinents. As her flashlight

swept over the room, she realized that it was once a kitchen. This must have been a restaurant, and perhaps the family lived above it. Odd though, Healer did not smell any  
decomposion that would have been common with so much food aroud her. The small Starlight went to the cabinent, it's door half off of its hinges, opened it, and shining the light into the

crevices. It had only taken a second for Healer to see several roaches scatter about the shelf, trying to escape the light. She quickly extracted her hand, she decided that she would not  
explore the shelves any further.

Suddenly she heard a loud thud like something hitting the floor directly overhead. Healer listened intently to see if there were any noise. She breathed evenly, counted to ten, but heard  
nothing, shrugging it off as a rat. Healer rummaged through the other cabinents, finding little that she could salvage for their own purposes, stuffing some non parishables into the  
knapsack. Turning on heel, she was about to head for the door when something stopped her in her tracks. She heard the sound of light footsteps above her head." Probably a rat." She  
muttered to her self. Healer would have left it at that, but her instincts told her otherwise. She sensed a human prescence.

Grumbling, the silver-haired Starlight pulled her Star Yell from her pocket and made her way to the stairs to what she believed to be the second floor in the dim light. Ascending the  
steps, she carefully tapped the toe of her boot on each on the wood to be sure which were safe and which were not to ascend until she reached the landing. Her hand holding  
the flashlight in one hand, and brandishing her Star Yell in the other, she cautiously walked down the hallway. There were four rooms, with each door open. The silver-haired Starlight  
slunked into the first, realizing that it was a tiny playroom. After exploring the other two, she reached the final one that looked like the master bedroom where the noise had materialized.

Healer carefully slipped into the somewhat bigger room, once again shining the light all around it. "I am Sailor Star Healer, guardian of her highness Princess Kakyuu and demand you show yourself!" There was no noise once again. Healer rolled her eyes. Sure, it had to be sane to order rats to come out with their hands up. She moved to leave, when she heard the closet door in the corner begin to open. The silver-haired Star senshi whirled around, about to call her attack, but stopped in an instant when she saw what had caused the sound.

A head of a little girl no older than four years old peeked out, her chocolate colored eyes filled with fear. Healer's mouth stood, her mouth agap in shock. How could this child be here

now? Kneeling, she gently put down her Star Yell and called to the child.

"Please come out little one, I won't harm you." The little girl, stepped out into the light of Healer's illuminator. She was dressed in a ragged and faded blue dress, her feet bare and dirty.  
Her eyes were large and her face was sunken in, scratched and pale.

"What's your name, little one?" she asked in a tone that was almost motherly. The little girl opened her mouth to speak, but did not say anything for a moment. Finally, she whispered in  
a tone that Healer could barely discern.

"Mika."

"Have you been hiding in there this whole time, child?" the silve-haired star senshi asked, nodding to the now unoccupied closet. The girl shook her head, and inspite of Healer's kind  
prompting, said nothing more. Pushing her communicator button, the small Starlight told the little girl, "Don't worry. My friends and I will take care of you, I just need to meet withl them." Taking Mika's hand she said, "Would you like to meet the princess?"

The child's eyes widened with delight.

TBC...........


	5. Deception

In the Shadow Of Starlight

By Ms. Moonstar

A/N: Here's the latest chapter to this fic. I had major writer's block for this chapter and tough classes made it difficult to concentrate. But now we're in geometry and it's so pathetically easy that I found myself writing alot during class. My thanks to my friend Christina, who came up with the concept of the "enemies."

DISCLAIMER: I've never owned Sailor Moon, nor ever will so don't sue me.

Chapter 5: Deception

* * *

The beeping communicator shook Fighter from her daze. She took it out from her pocket and glanced halfheartedly at it, noting that it was Healer on the other line. For a moment, the leader of the Starlights tried to compose herself before speaking into it.

"Healer, how is your search going?" her tone was even as she spoke.

"You're not going to believe this if I tell you. I-I found a child--alive. Her name is Mika, but she does not live in the building that I found her in." The crackled feedback came over the communicator, but the words from her comrade made her feel as though she had been struck. Here, Fighter had found the remains of a human. How was it possible that a child could be found alive elsewhere? Perhaps the structure this little girl was found in was more sturdy than what it was in the palace, however it would have been impossible for her to survive alone for as long as they had been gone. Unless this-Mika was living with someone like a relative or friend of the family. Still, with the lack of eatable food left, hardly anyone could have lived her for this amount of time.

"Alright, meet us in the palace in ten minutes. Can you meet up in that that amount of time?" she asked, her tone cool. She looked up into the hole in the ceiling, observing that the sun was in a position where it was no longer coming through the crevices of the building. Fighter estimated that the sun would go down in an few hour's time. Her friend could take care of herself, but now that there was a child involved, it would be safer for them to stay together.

"Roger, I'll be there in ten, and I'll let Maker and the princess know that I found her. Healer out. "

Fighter flipped her communicator off and shook her head and wondered how many more children they would find that were orphaned as this little one had .

***************************************************************************************************************************

Maker and Princess Kakyuu had been exploring in silence. They spoke very little to one another as they foraged for food and supplies. Both jumped as Maker's communicator beeped. They both exited one of the huts for a clearer reception of the communicator.

"Maker here, how's the search going Healer?"

When Healer told them about the girl, both their faces paled. A child surviving the onslaught of Galaxia was extraordinary, but to live on practically nothing was miraculous.

Confirming their meeting at the palace, the intelligent star senshi ended her communication deep in thought. Her stomach gave a large lurch as she and her princess started the trek to the palace. Maker had and odd impression that something about this did not seem right.

*************************************************************************************

In the span of time designated, the four surviviors and the little girl arrived at the front gates of Kinmoukian palace. As the silver-haired Starlight stood in front of Princess Kakyuu, the little girl cowered behind the senshi. The fire-haired kneeled and smiled gently at her, hand open.

"Don't be afraid child, please come here. " Kakyuu said holding out her hand. Mika hesitated, looking up at Healer who nodded. The little girl took a few cautious steps foward.

"Do you live alone?" The tiny child shook her head, "You live with sibilings perhaps?" this prompted a nod. "And were you separated from them?" Another nod. The three Star senshi, who had been listening intently from a short distance, suddenly interrupted their regal's inquiry.

"Princess, may we have a word with you?" Maker asked, her tone calm.

Kakyuu smiled at Mika, "Do not worry, I'll be right back." The little girl watched as she walked to her companion and spoke to others in whispers.

"If she has siblings, why have they not come looking for her?" Healer hissed.

"Maybe she's traumatized and doesn't really have any family?" Fighter suggested.

"She couldn't have survived this long on her own." Maker said, shaking her head.

"The girl is so young, I don't think that she'd be able to show us where she really lives." Kakyuu mumured.

"I think not," Maker sighed. However, whoever it is taking care of her surely would have some means of recognition that would help her find her way back. If anything, we may find more survivors."

Kakyuu nodded and turned to Mika, kneeling so that she was at eye level with the little girl. "Can you show me where your sibilings are?" The girl coward a little, looking hesitant. "Do not fear little one, we only want to help you and your family, I promise." She held out her hand, which Mika took. Together, they walked to the opposite side of town, into the land that had once been furtile farmland, but now lay as a barren wasteland.

*****************************************************************

The sun had slipped down in the distant horizon as they trekked away from the city. Above them, the sky was glossed with lavender as the stars started to make their appearance for the night. Behind them, one of Kinmoku's moons began to crown the night sky, the air growing colder without any buffer against the dry and empty land. It took some time to find the camp where the child had lived. The little girl looked around, seeming to look for something familiar. After walking some time in a small devastated countryside, they came upon something that made them stop in their tracks. There were several groups of people, men, women and children going about daily tasks. As they ventured closer, Maker noticed that they did not look up as they approached, as if they were ignoring the four intruders. It was only when a older girl that had to be in her teens observed the little girl with them.

"Mika!" She shouted, running up to meet the child. She was dressed in the same manner, a tattered tan work dress, her hands scraped and red and feet bare. It was only a moment later that this girl looked up at the other four next to Mika.

"Who are you?" she demanded. Healer was about to say something, when the princess stopped her.

"I am Princess Kakyuu, and these are my guardians, the Starlights. Are you this little girl's sister?"

"You're the traitors..." the older girl hissed, her body shaking with rage. The Star senshi looked at one another. Yes, perhaps leaving the planet during its destructive chaos was treason, but they had no idea how anyone other than themselves knew of it.

"TRAITORS!" The girl screeched, her tone was louder with each word, "TRAITORS! TRAITORS! Everyone, the deserters are here!"

For a moment, they did not know what to do. Should they retreat to the city? Now that these people knew they had returned, the Starlights and Kakyuu would be in constant danger. The little girl who had been accompanying them suddenly looked up with tears in her eyes. "You're them? You're the traitors?" Before the Kinmokuian guardians had time to reassure her, the little girl pulled her hand away from her and ran to the comfort of the older one's arms.

"We do not condone leaving Kinmoku as Galaxia invaded," Kakyuu explained with hint of sadness, "suffice to say that we went to Earth to seek the answer for overthrowing Galaxia. The girl, Sailor Moon was the one that--"she decided that saying Sailor Moon defeating Galaxia rather than them would add more salt to their wounds, "Sailor Moon was the one that freed the Galaxy from her and caused all the Starseeds to be returned. That's what we were searching for, and why we left. I and my Starlights never wanted to leave, but it was _necessary._"

The men and women who had heard this still wore expressions of anger. There were shouts of "You abandoned your own people!" and "Turncoats!" that echoed through the valley. The Starlights and Kakyuu stood their ground despite the angry cries, they could not back down as it would have affirmed what little control they had over the situation.

"Princess," Healer whispered so that only they could hear, "what should we do?" She shot a worried glanced over to Kakyuu, who tried to look undisturbed.

"We returned to our home planet to begin to rebuild, and to heal some of the wounds inflicted on your trust in us." The fire-haired regal declared calmly, but it had little impact with the crowd.

"We don't need _you_ to rebuild our homeland!" sneered a scruffy looking man brandishing a shovel. It was obvious that this man was their leader. "You would only use your own people to regain your throne and rule over us in luxury while all of us suffer!"

Fighter's eyes narrowed at him. If these people were going to attack, then they would have no choice than to defend themselves and their princess. The state of the uproar was rapidly deteriorating, and any moment it might come to blows. Then the leader of the Starlights noticed something odd. Apart from the shadows of the people cast by the setting sun, there were in between shadows of figures that were _not there_. They looked like masculine soldiers wielding sabers. For a moment, Fighter did not know what to make of them. And then, it came to her. These specters were controlling the people.

"Maker, you see what I do, right?" The raven-haired Starlight said between her teeth.

Maker nodded, "It could be controlling them, or there to aid in their revolt." she said also between her teeth."We can't attack those creatures though, for fear of hitting one of the civilians in the process."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" hissed Healer, "Just sit here and let them strike us?" Her eyes swept the crowd, watching as more and more men gathered tools in their hands as weapons.

The answer came shortly after, they watched as the shadows began to move, surrounding the quartet. Before the creature could move in completly however, the three senshi and their princess jumped away, landing within the crowd of on-lookers. The citizens for their part, took that as a rallying cry that the senshi were escape and also launched at them with anything they could lay their hands upon.

The Starlights and Kakyuu continued to leap away of the specters onrush of their swords, which appeared from no where to slash at anything in it's path. As they dodged the blows, Fighter, Maker, Healer and Kakyuu also had to save several people who were in the way of the dangerous shadows, pushing them out of the way. This soon took a toll as it became harder to keep up with both tasks. Around them, the three guardians and princess heard cries of pain, and were horrified to see both men and women fall to the ground, in pools of blood, unable to escape the quick movements of the swords bent on their foes.

The brawl came to an abrupt halt when Fighter, Maker and Kakyuu heard a familiar scream. Turning swiftly, they saw Healer, her back towards them a large slash across her back. In the last rays of sunlight, they could see crimson rivulets down her back, becoming a small puddle on the ground.

"Healer!" Fighter screeched, starting to run towards them, but a brawny man with steely eyes stepped in front of her an slammed his wrist into her stomach, causing her to moan and sink to the dirt. Behind her, Maker and Kakyuu were taken by the arms by two burly menacing looking men.

The leader of the rebels knelt in front of Fighter, a triumphant look in his eyes. "You're all under arrest for treason and murder. And you're sentence is to become slaves as punishment."

* * *

Whew! That took a while to work out. Stay tuned for the next chapter, coming soon! And please review to tell me what you think so far. Thanks!


	6. Best Intentions

_In the Shadow of Starlight_

_By ms_moonstar_

**Chapter 6**

Nearly three weeks had passed since the capture of the Starlights and their princess, and each day they were more and more bewildered by the everyday life of the remaining survivors. They were still trying to determine how these people had enough food and water to survive. However, more pressing matters were at hand for the four captives for the moment. They were put to work building, cleaning and doing tasks for different people each day. Kakyuu and the Starlights were given only a few scraps of bread and other small bits and pieces of food twice a day.

The near starvation and overwork took its toll on them, slowing in their duties lead to beatings and lost rations of food. This was particularly hard for Healer, who was still suffering from the slash on her back, making her weaker each day. Their work varied from day to day, sometimes extending well into the night. After their chores were done, they were marched back to a small hut were they slept until dawn when their work began again. The cell was a small one room building where they slept on a dirt floor and had only a small window were they only view of the outside world. There was only a small ragged and worn blanket that was carefully shared between the four of them each night. Two of the shadow guards stood guard over the cell, which made it impossible to escape.

In the evenings, Maker found herself awake staring out into the deserted "square" deep in thought. In the deep recess of her mind part of her wondered if the citizens were correct and they really did deserve to be slaves. These people were perfectly correct in their accusation of the Starlights and their Princess leaving the planet during the destruction brought on by Galaxia. In the past when they traveled with Princess Kakyuu, they saw slavery on other planets firsthand and instantly condoned the practice. All three Star senshi were glad that their princess was a fair and kind ruler.

Maker was awake again this evening, staring at the orchid moon and leaning against the small ledge of the barred window. Fighter, Healer and Kakyuu were asleep, and she knew she needed to be too. But something was nagging at the back of her mind. Despite the various places they were ordered to go to do tasks, the Starlights and their regal were never sent to fetch more supplies. Maker wondered why it was that the remaining citizens never ran out of supplies. She supposed that the survivors could have raided several parts of the city and took things they needed as the Starlights had, but even so, the provisions would have more than ran out by now.

In the moonlight, Sailor Star Maker saw two small figures crossing the makeshift "square" of the town. Her heart jumped further when she realized that they were coming towards the hut. Finally, the two figures were close enough that the intelligent senshi recognized the them as Mika, and her older sister. The older of the pair gasped when she saw the tall senshi staring through the bars. Maker too was surprised to find these girls awake and risking punishment for talking with her.

"Good Evening," she said in their native tounge to the older sister. "I know this little girl," She said, nodding to Mika,"but haven't had the pleasure of your acquaintance."

The teenager holding Mika's hand frowned and was silent for a moment. Then she muttered, "Suma."

The intelligent senshi smiled. Good, they trusted her. The tall Starlight had reservations about leading this two children along for help. "Suma-chan, Mika-chan, what brings you ladies here in the middle of the night?"The younger of the sisters clasped the older one's and looked up at her.

"Taiki," a voice called out from behind her, causing the three of them to jump. Fighter appeared beside Maker, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. "what are you doing?" she stopped short when she glanced out and saw the two siblings.

"Taiki?" Suma said sharply, "I thought your name was Maker?"

"Only when I'm I a soldier like this. I can be a normal person, just like you. But you've avoided my question," the tall senshi said with a slight laugh, "What are you two doing here?"

Suma sniffed, "I'm only here because Mika dragged me here so I could prove that you aren't bad as the others say."

"Those shadow soldiers were attacking anyone in their way. We were just trying to push people out of the line of fire, " sighed Sailor Star Fighter "And this is the thanks we--" the raven-haired star senshi was cut off by Taiki, who took her aside.

"What's wrong?" The voice of Mika called from the window.

Kneeling, Maker whispered to her comrade, "Listen, I still have the hair comb Yaten gave me for my 16th birthday. I think I can barter it for them to agree to help us get her back to Earth for help. She's the most injured of the four of us.

"Do you think it will work?" Fighter asked quietly, "What makes you think they won't turn on us, they're just children."

"Exactly," The tall senshi said nodding her head, "They believe us. But you're the leader, what do you think?"

Fighter looked from the window to her friend considering her options. Finally she murmured, "We don't have any other choice. Alright, but how are we going to pull this off?"

"Leave it to me," the brunette muttered before she stood and went to the window, pulling something from her infinity pocket. (1) She regarded both girls seriously before speaking.

"Listen, if you help us out, I will give you a present."

"What sort of present?" sneered Suma. Maker pulled the fan-like hair comb made of black striped agate from her pocket and reached her arm out between the bars to show them what was in her hand Its amethyst flower petal and emerald leaves shined in the dim moonlight. (2) The eyes of both children widened in awe. Suma looked up at Maker with a frown. "What do you want us to help you with?" she asked in an impatient tone.

"Simply to play a game with us. Tell the adults that we stole something. When we're dragged to the square, be in the front of the crowd and play along with us. We will take all the blame, and I will of course, give you this tomorrow night. What do you say?"

The older of the two sisters thought for a moment, looking to her sister, who nodded. "Alright," she said.

The intelligent senshi sighed and nodded to them. "Until tomorrow then, goodnight."

Suma and Mika turned and started to walk away, when Mika turned back and whispered, "Goodnight."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Before dawn, the four captives woke and discussed their plan with one another. At one time, the conversation became heated and they were forced to lower their voices to keep their escape a secret. Healer and Kakyuu agreed to the escape (abeit with some begrudged protests from the smallest Starlight.)

"I don't want to escape unless we all can!" hissed Healer. "Let those idiots out there try to rule themselves. It will be their fault if they're wiped out by a new enemy!"

"Healer, you know as well as I that it's all our duty to protect the people of this planet, whether they want us to our not." Kakyuu said softly.

"The Sol senshi could help us free them from whatever is enslaving them, and I feel that is what's happened on Kinmoku." Fighter pointed out.

"Those two have already agreed to do it, so it's too late to turn back now." Maker said, "We only had enough energy to send you."

At noon, Fighter and Maker were taken by two burly men into the square and slammed to the dirt in the middle of the "town square." A small crowd had gathered, some looking on curiously, other contemptuously at the two Star Senshi.

"These two sows," barked the leader of the rebels, "are nothing more than fifthly thieves." Fighter glared at the man her eyes, narrowed dangerously. "They've stolen and will be duly punished!"

A few punches found Maker's back and neck, which were delivered by the rebel leader and even a few other women. She didn't cry out through, choosing only to bite her lip to stifle the pain. Fighter too, endured kicks to the shoulders and arms with little show of concern. In all honesty, being beaten was normal to them, and they had trained their minds to shut out the suffering they went through. After what seemed an hour, the beating ceased. The two Starlights were battered almost to the point of no recognition. The raven haired Starlight sported two black eyes, one that was now swollen shut. Blood ran down her neck and pooled into small puddles on her Sailor Collar, as well as from her waist, while bruises became more prominent on her skin. Her breathing was ragged, and she knew from one kick that her ribs had possibly been snapped. Maker raised her head slightly, aches pouring through her entire body and she lay on the ground, a small river of blood oozing from her head, her jaw throbbing from a punch, her back searing with the impact of several fists and tools. The leader of the group pulled Fighter up by the hair so that he was eye to eye with her.

"Now, say you're sorry you little wench, and I may think about forgiving you." he hissed in almost gleeful tone.

The leader of the Starlights smiled slyly at him. She used a small amount of her strength she had left, kicked him in the stomach, which forced him to relinquish his grip. Moving as swiftly as she could manage, Fighter ran to where the two siblings were standing, and snatched Mika into the crook of her arm, acting as though she were holding her tightly. Maker too, had managed to throw off her captors and had grabbed Suma, holding her the same way.

"Release us!" yelled the raven-haired Starlight in a low growl, "or I will kill this girl! I'll snap her neck!" There were shocked gasped from the crowd surrounding them, but it seemed no one dare get close to the Starlights.

The leader of the rebellious band sneered, "You wouldn't kill a kid!"

"I've killed Phages even when I knew they were still human, what makes this any different?" Fighter snapped back. Maker carefully tightened her grip, but not so much that she was actually hurting the child. Fighter winced internally at this. It was true that they did kill phages, but only because Kakyuu was not there to heal them. Still, she and her comrades held deep regrets regarding the matter, something they knew that they would always remember.

"We won't say it again," yelled Maker as loud as she could, "release us now!"

The rebels said nothing until two shadow warriors came into their line of sight. The leader smirked as the near invisible soldiers advanced, the crowd dispersing quickly at their arrival. Both Star senshi jumped out of the way successfully the first time from the haphazard slashing of the swords, but the second time did not find them lucky, there movements slowed by their injuries. Maker screamed as the blade made contact with her shoulder, forcing her to relinquish her grip on her teenage captive. Fighter had felt a searing pain in her abdomen and found that she had been stabbed by one of the shadow warriors' weapons and was so weakened that she released Mika. Both fell to the ground and were in the shadow of the rebel leader.

"You two will pay dearly for that!" he jeered. A moment later, a worse punishment of hits and smacks came to the two Starlights, until neither could hold onto consciousness and were dragged back to their cell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Healer, meanwhile, had watched this from behind one of the small huts on the farthest side of the square with a knot in throat. Her "master" for the day had order her to scrub the pots and dishes while she talked with one of her friends. It was when her comrades were dragged into the middle of town when her "owner" walked curiously into the crowd to see the punshiment of the two Starlights. Part of the small Starlight wished that she could at least stop the brutal beating, run to her friends' rescue and at least tell the rebels that it was her fault. But she wouldn't give the rebels that kind of satisfaction. It was only as she witnessed the severe hits her comrades were taking that she realized what an enormus burden they was being put on her.

_What if I can't get the senshi to come back with me? Taiki and Seiya may die from their injuries because of me! _Tears blurred her vision for a moment and she blinked them had to succeed, there was no other option. She turned and walked as far as her strength would take her. In the middle of the parched land, when the silver-haired Starlight could only see the outline of a town, she closed her eyes and in a burst of yellow light, disappeared into space.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakyuu had watched this brutal attack from their cell with tears in her eyes. The "citizens" (as they referred to themselves) felt no need for her today and left her in the cell. She knew that they both had agreed to this, but it made it no less hard on her. For a moment she no longer felt the presence of one of her senshi and knew that Healer had sucessfully escaped from Kinmoku. When at last the beating ceased, the two injured Starlights were dragged into the hut and pushed in by two burly men. As the door closed behind them, Fighter and Maker collapsed. The fireball princess took her two guardians and carefully guided each one to the corner, where they were half-sitting, their heads on the cool surface of the wall. She put a hand on her Starlights' cheeks with a sad smile. The Kinmokuian princess fetched the blanket that lay folded in another corner and placed it around the shoulders of her two guardians. For now, they could only rest, and hope that their friend could persuade the sol senshi that the people of Kinmoku were just as much slaves as they were.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took so long to post the next chapter, I was having a hard time with my math class, as well as life in general.

(1): a pocket built in with a sailor senshi fuku where certain items, such as Sailor Moon's eternal tier are in an infinite space where they can be easily stored and retrieved.

(2): hair comb was given to Taiki by Yaten in one of my earlier stories, called "_Remenants of the Pas_t"

PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!


	7. Interlude: Healer, Rei, and a priestess

The rain had been falling steadily since afternoon and well into the night over Tokyo, forcing people to stay indoors for the majority of the day. Rei Hino sat before the sacred fires dressed in her miko robes, trying to interpret a vision she had earlier. This sixth sense was both a blessing and curse; it allowed her to sense danger, and as Sailor Mars, be able to sense when Earth was in danger. However most of the time, she could get only a vague understanding of what these revelations were.

Tonight was different though, her instincts were telling _someone _was in danger, not the entire planet. Sitting at the fire she closed her eyes and concentrated, the vision gradually coming to her once again. The miko saw three shadowed figures in an inky blackness, kneeling before a crowd. Dark figures could be seen behind the four kneeling, holding swords. Suddenly a sword fell upon two of them, the red blood splashing to the ground. Not far from the crowd, another figure disappeared in a beam of yellow light that turned into sparkles.

Rei gasped as the vision came to an abrupt end. It was unnerving, but she saw two of the three figures felled by swords were in sailor fukus and wondered if other senshi were in danger. It had been six months since their defeat of Galaxia; Luna had said that there should a permanent peace was to take place and there would not become a new threat to the galaxy. The fire senshi was torn between telling the other senshi and keeping silent until she knew more. If Sailor senshi were in danger, then they could ignore their plight. Still, the mysterious figure that had disappeared was surely one of them and might be coming to Earth to seek help. All she could do was wait and pray that whatever were befalling these sailor senshi would not become a new threat to the galaxy.

-------------------------------------------------------

Sailor Star Healer felt the cold air of space turn into the warm and heavy atmosphere of Earth, and sighed in silent relief. Her energy was nearly depleted by this inter-galactic trek and her injuries; she would need to find a safe place to land before it was completely gone. As she traversed over the land in shooting star form, something cold and wet began to soak her in the darkness, pelting the wound on her back, causing it to sear with pain.

_Oh yes, _she thought, _that's rain. _It had been a long while since she had felt precipitation that it seemed almost foreign to her. Healer searched for a shrine among a small town and came to the startling conclusion that she was far from Tokyo. Without warning, her vision blurred and she felt as though she would faint, the last of her strength was fading now. Her senses were dulling causing her to go in and out of consciousness. In a split second decision, the small Starlight decided to land before she crashed to the ground. Healer saw a clear place in a garden, and decided that it would be easiest to set down there. Her landing did not go as smoothly as she had intended; as the silver-haired Starlight descended her awareness left her once again, sending her hurdling into the surrounding trees and bushes. When she came to again, Healer felt blinding pain throughout her entire body. In the darkness, she could not tell the extent of the damage, but she knew that she needed to move. She shivered as the rain dripping her face. Getting to her knees, and then shakily to her legs she stumbled out of the bushes, only to sink to her knees very hard only a few feet away sweating without knowing why. Healer collapsed and her henshin faded, leaving her in in the last thing she wore the last time she was a civilian, the suit she wore in the guise of Yaten Kou from the Threelights. The rain soon drenched through it as the figure lay unconscious, her arm laying over a unlit stone lantern.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Motou Shina, an old miko priestess at Satekomo shrine, had finished the evening meal and had began to prepare for bed when she heard a loud crash just outside the shrine. She knew that there were few animals around and that the crash sounded to resonating for even that. After searching for a moment for a flashlight and umbrella, she stepped under the sweeping roof and looked out. With the dim light, she could see the outline of something sprawled across one of the lanterns, a _human _figure. A moment of shock was soon followed by a flurry of action as she called another priestess to help her as she ran out to the fallen person. The elderly miko knelt to look at the face and was surprised at how feminine it looked. She glanced at the masculine clothes with some bemusement, wondering if they were a disguise of some sort. With the help of the other priestess, they carefully lifted the unconscious figure and brought her inside.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Healer was only slightly aware that someone had picked her up. In the dark recesses of unconsciousness, she felt a searing heat that coursed through her entire body. Her senses resurfaced for a moment or two, long enough to feel herself being laid onto something soft, something she had not felt for over three weeks, a bed. Something wet and cool was laid against her forehead. She saw though blurred images an old woman dressed in miko robes kneeling near her. The silver-haired Starlight tried to speak but her throat clinched and she could only manage a garbled sound.

Healer felt her chest clench and her lime colored eyes began to fill with tears. She had failed to reach Hino Rei's shrine and now could be days away from reaching her. Everyday that she wasted could be the last for her comrades and she would not get the help they needed in time. More tears streamed down her face as she thought of Fighter and Maker's suffering they had taken on her behalf; she could only imagine the punishment that was invoked for their distraction of the crowd. Healer cried until she had no more tears to shed, and fatigue overwhelmed her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she said a silent prayer for the friends she had back on her planet.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The old priestess watched as the tears finally stopped as the young woman slipped into an exhausted sleep. She wondered what on earth could have made her cry in such a manner. As the injured girl rolled onto her side, she noted that on top of the waterlogged clothes, a red stain had begun to seep through the back of the powder blue jacket. She wasted no time; calling for her assistant to fetch a yukata and the first aid kit, she carefully pulled off the jacket to reveal a feminine figure outline in the dark blue shirt and crimson tie. Priestess Motou also noted that the shirt did not fit as well as should have, the cloth seemed too ill fitting at the stomach and arms. As soon as the younger priestess returned with the supplies, she carefully and gently bandaged the young woman's back before the miko in training fetched clean towels. Together, the two dried the drenched skin, removed the rest of her soaked garments and placed the patient in the yukata.

It was only after examination that they realized that the child had obviously been starved for quite a while, even abused from the look of her slashed back and few bruises that were beginning to fade. They were both shocked by the thin layer of skin that covered the young lady's ribs. Scratches and cuts were thankfully the only harm that was done from their patient's fall. Deciding that it would be necessary to question the girl later about that, she focused on the fever that was wracking the young girl's body. She and her apprentice took a few hand towels, wetting them and placing one on the forehead, neck and arms in an attempt to absorb the heat while they slid water between the unconscious girl's chapped lips. This went on well into the early hours of morning, until the high temperature finally dissipated. Sighing with relief, the older priestess removed the rags before tucking a blanket around the young lady's shoulder. The injured woman's breaths were deep and steady in deep slumber. Her assistant lowered the lantern light so only a small glow flowed from it, and quietly bid her guest good night.

*********************************************************************************

Author Notes: Hi everyone, hope you all had a good Passover and Easter.

Thank you so much to Cademy Sadence and Joycy for their reviews. And thank you for everyone who has put this story in their favs or watches. I really appreciate it.

Please don't forget to read and review this chapter. Thanks!

**Motou-surname meaning "base" or "origin"**

**Shina- first name meaning "truth"  
**


	8. Equivalent Exchange

In the Shadow of Starlight

Chapter 8

Kinmoku was in the deepest throes of night; the moon of healer bathing the land a pale ethereal green. In their cell, Sailor Star Maker could not observe this without a brief sense of irony. She was holding tightly to the wood bars over the window to keep herself on her feet as she looked out. The intelligent senshi and her companion were barely able to stand even after Kakyuu had exhausted her energy trying to heal their most severe injuries, even fainting from the exertion of it. Maker looked up at the moon and wondered if Healer got to Earth all right but somehow, she knew that her friend would do her best. She looked back to see Fighter and the Fireball princess sleeping close, both seated together.

The dark-haired leader of the Starlights lay with legs curled, her head resting on the regal's shoulder. Her hands were curled in a relaxed state on the sovereign's shoulder. The princess had her arms wrapped in an embrace around Fighter in a comforting gesture. If one had just eye the leader of the Starlights at a glance, he or she would have though the young woman was sleeping peacefully. But on closer examination, Fighter was far from being well. The raven-haired Starlight's stomach wound was now red and horribly sore for her to move without pain, but thankfully, Maker was able to determine that it wasn't deep. The rib that the leader of the Starlights thought was snapped, had only broken. This was both good news as the injury was less serious, but meant that it would be harder for Fighter to do chores without further punishment. She had torn up the ragged blanket to make a binding for her leader's ribs and stomach with some hesitation; the filthy cover would only serve to cause infection. Coupled with all this were bruises and abrasions and black eye from the two beatings that they recieved that despite Kakyuu's healing, still remained on her.

Maker herself was in little better condition; she had also used the blanket to bandage to dress the injury to her shoulder. Kakyuu had managed to treat the wound somewhat, and it ached a bit less when she moved her arm. She was still dizzy from the blow to the head that she had obtained from the thrashing as well as the aches from kicks and punches in the back. Their gloves had pieces of leather missing on the fingers and parts of the arm, the sailor collar and shorts were half ripped and her hair tie had been used as a tie for a bandage. The auburn-haired senshi laid her chin on the dirt ledge and sighed when she heard a grumble resounding in her stomach. Since the beating earlier in the day, they were told that they would recieve no food for the time being. Even Kakyuu had been denied meals since the citizens thought it was her that plotted the little counter-rebellion.

Suddenly she heard two feminine voices from a short distance and lifted her head, recognizing Suma and Mika as they came closer, and half-smiled. She wondered what the two children would think of them for using them in such a manner. But in all honesty, if they had come tonight, then they held no grudge. She saw a brown canvas shoulder bag on the older sibling's shoulder and curiously imagined what could be in it that it had been brought with them.

"Good evening, ladies." Maker greeted them kindly. Suma's eye narrowed on the tall Starlight. The younger reached her arms to the barred window, Maker doing likewise until she could reach the Starlight's arm.

"Are you badly hurt, Maker-san?" The bright blue eyes turned glassy with sadness. Suma snagged her younger sisters arm away, glaring angrily at Maker. This had startled the little girl, and surprised the intelligent sailor soldier.

"You didn't tell us you were going to use us a hostages," sneered the older sibling.

"I told you that you would play along with us, we had no intention of ever harming you." Maker said calmly.

'What was so important that you wanted us to act like your captives then?" snapped Suma.

"Does it really matter? You did go along with it willingly. Did you just play along for the chance to have something that belonged to the traitors?" her tone stayed even, though it now grew somewhat impatient.

"It-" Suma started to speak, and then stopped suddenly. She turned an angry glare at the Sailor Senshi. "How dare you? You never answered my question. What was so important that you had us do that?"

"Sister, keep your voice down," whimpered Mika looking around the deserted street for fear that someone might hear them.

Maker sighed. It was time to tell the truth, else they would loose the only chance that these two would help them any further. "We needed our friend to return to Earth, she needed medical attention. "

Suma snorted, "And yet, your injuries are worse than hers ever were."

"It was a small price to pay. Our princess can treat injuries, so it will only take time for them to completely heal."

"Why-why did she not heal her then?" Mika asked breaking the interrogation from the older sister.

"Because she needed to get the help of Sailor senshi." a voice called behind Maker. The intelligent senshi turned to see Kakyuu walking up next to her. She quickly started to bow when the fire-haired princess stopped with a gesture of her hand. "We believe, and I concur that your people are being controlled. We'd like to confirm this by asking you a few questions, alright?"

"Like what?" snapped Suma.

It was time for the intelligent sailor senshi to glare at the teenager. "You are addressing a princess, I suggest you show more respect."

"Maker-" The fire-haired princess held her hand up to end the intelligent senshi's rebuke. "First, how long have...has everyone been on this planet since you've returned to it?"

The older sibling hesitated for a moment and then said, "three months."

"And were all these things to rebuild your lives here when you all arrived?"

"No." was the reply.

"Then how did they all come to be?"

"There was a old wrinkled man who appeared a while we trying to make camp."

"And what did he say?" Kakyuu prodded gently.

"He said that he knew that the princess of this planet had abandoned it from the stars. It was up to us to rebuild a new civilization with ideals of freedom and representation. He also said that he is a mystic and can provide us with all the supplies we could use until our new society was built."

"Did he give you his name?"

"Beuso." Suma replied quickly.

"And the shadow soldiers?" Maker asked suddenly

"He told us that they could protect us from any enemies through his magic."

"And have you seen this old man since that day?" To their surprise, both girls shook their head.

The fireball princess nodded as if she understood the information that the teenager had given her. "Thank you child. Now I think it's gotten quite late, I think you should return home."

Both girls nodded and turned to leave when Maker called to them softly. She took the hair comb from her infinity pocket and slid her arm between the bars. The older sibling looked first at the comb and then to the sailor senshi that was holding it, her face impassive. "I did promise this to you for your cooperation."

"What makes you think I want it?" Suma had sneered at them.

"I insist, it's only fair." The intelligent sailor soldier whispered, she uncurled her fingers from around the comb. The teenager took the opportunity to snatch it and quickly hid it in the brown bag. As she did, Maker watched the movement to see what was in the bag, which was a small loaf of bread.

"Sister..." Mika tugged gently at her sister's sleeve. The older sister looked over to her sister's pleading glance and sighed, rolling her eyes.

"Mika wanted me to give this to you," she pulled the loaf from the bag, glancing around to see if anyone were watching and shoved it into the now empty hands of Maker.

Kakyuu smiled, "Thank you children. Please keep Maker's comb safe, and cherish it. Goodnight,"

Maker and Kakyuuu watched as the two children turned and walked away until it seemed they had disappeared into the night.

A/N: Sorry it took so long to get this chapter posted, I had a final math exam that I needed to work on. I was also having a hard time thinking about their enemy. I also went back and edited this chapter and chapter seven.

Thank you once again to everyone who has put this story on their watch list or has faved it, I appreciate it!

Please read and review!


	9. To Heal body and soul

In the Shadow of Starlight Chapter 9

By Ms. Moonstar

The rain had ended late in the morning, letting the clouds part to allow warm sunshine to bathe the land. Insects and birds called out the time of day with caws and piercing hums. Monks and priestesses at Satekomo shrine went about their daily chores, while only a handful knew about their guest who had mysteriously appeared the night before. Motou Shina entered the room quietly and checked in on her patient a few hours earlier, and seeing the silver-haired woman's eyelids flutter but not open, she determined that the young lady would be awake soon. Satified with this, she placed the laundered suit by the futon went to finish her duties.

An hour later, Sailor Star Healer woke to find herself in an unfamiliar place. She only had enough strength to lift her head slightly from the pillow to see sunlight streaming from the window. Glancing around, the silver-haired Starlight noted that she was in a small room, laying on a futon which was on top of a tatami mat. To her right was a wood basin with a white cloth half hung over the edge of it. Not too far off was a low Japanese table. Her eyebrows knit together in thought as she searched her memory to remember how she got here. She did remember landing, or rather crashing at the shrine, and had brief flashes of an elderly woman caring for her, but that was all.

Her eyes swung to the door, where an elderly woman in miko garb entered through the paper door, gasping as she noticed that her patient awake. The surprise wore off however, and the elederly woman's face softened into a gentle smile.

"Good afternoon, I trust you're feeling better?" The old priestess asked as she knelt beside her. "You're at the Satemoko shrine. My name is Motou Shina."

"How--far am I from Tokyo?" the silver-haired Starlight asked, noting the rasp in her voice.

"It's a day's journey from here. You won't get there today, you need some proper meals and rest."

Healer opened her mouth to protest, but then decided to say nothing. It was true that she had not eaten or slept properly for a long time and she didn't have the energy to even move at the moment. Besides this, Yaten had decided that if they were to give her food and shelter without question then she would by no means refuse it.

The priestess continued. Now may I ask something?" The silver-haired Starlight looked over at her as if silently asking her to continue, "How did you get all those injuries? It looks....." the elderly woman avoided her eyes.

"Go on," Healer ushered in a soft tone. She knew this question would have bubbled up into the conversation as soon as she woke.

"It looks as though you'd been abused." Shina finished with a sigh.

"That's because I was. I was being beat and starved. So I left, or rather, I escaped." The silver-haired senshi was quite correct; on her own planet she had nearly been starved and beaten to death by the rebels. If it had not been for Kakyuu and her companions.....

The thought of her friends being beaten caused her to lower her head and try to banish the tears in her eyes and the knot in her throat. What sort of punishment were they enduring for her sake?

"Why did you not go to the police then?" The elderly miko asked in a quiet tone.

"Everyone believed I deserved punishment." Sailor Star Healer whispered, raising her head to watch gold and orange hues beginning to bathe the land as sunset approached.

The shinto priestess glanced at her with a puzzled look. "Then how did you receive these clothes?" she asked, pointing to the bundle next to her.

"I-I stole them." the silver-haired Starlight said simply.

The elderly priestess nodded dumbly as if she understood. Standing again, she gave Healer a kind smile, "Would you like to have a bath then eat dinner?"

Healer agreed almost immediately, she hadn't had a proper bath since leaving Earth and her hair was no doubt filthy. The idea of actually being clean was very appealing to her.

The door slid open again, a teenage girl also in miko robes appeared in the doorway holding a circular tray with a teapot, a few stacked ceramic cups, and mochi balls neatly piled on it. Her head lifted to see the silver-haired woman awake and sitting up. "Good day, you look as though you're feeling better." she chirped kindly. My name is Takenaka Mei. Nice to meet you---"

Healer hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should give her real name, but then decided against it as the two priestesses would not believe her story any further.

"I'm Ono Hoshiko." she said calmly, making sure to sound as convincing as she could.

"Please ready the tub room after you set up the tea," the older priestess said looking over to her young assistant, "our guest is going to have a bath before she eats."

"Right away," the younger replied with a respectful bow. Going to the table, Mei set it for tea, a moment later she looked back at their guest "Please help yourself. I'll have the bath ready for you soon," before she shuffled out the door.

The priestess helped Healer to the low table, the miko pulling out cushions before they sat. Both were quiet for a while before Shina asked, "Why are you so inclined to reach Tokyo, child?"

The silver-haired Star senshi sipped at her tea before answering, "I have a friend there named Hino Rei who can help me. "

"Ah," the miko nodded, "I have heard of her, she was featured in a magazine several years ago."

Healer sipped again, hiding a smile as she did so. Hino-san was a shameless self-promoter. The senshi of Mars had tried to connive her, Taiki and Seiya to join her study group.

" I talked to the head monk earlier and he said that there is a festival in Tokyo the day after tomorrow and they need priestesses to help with readying the shrines. Some of them from here will be going to help, so you may go with them if you wish. "

The silver-haired woman said "Yes, thank you." She suddenly found herself painfully reminded of her friends on Kinmoku. _Another two days, before I reach Tokyo, and I don't know how long it will take to convince the senshi to come back with me, if at all. _

"Is something wrong?" Priestess Motou asked, concerned at her patient's quick change of demeanor.

Healer jumped slightly and looked back at her, shaking her head and smiling as if nothing were wrong.

After the tea was finished, and the mochi was gone, the younger priestess re-appeared holding some towels and a new dark green yukata.

"You're bath is ready, miss."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Half an hour later, her skin scrubbed till it was red, her hair washed no less then 8 times, Healer returned to her room to find the table filled with everything one could image for a traditional Japanese meal. She could not believe all this food was for her. The silver-haired woman looked over to the young priestess who was finishing putting a dish of rice down on it.

"I-don't think I can eat all of this." Healer said with a nervous laugh.

Mei laughed, but not unkindly. "Try your best, I think you will find your appetite is not lacking. Priestess Motou went to fetch some new bandages and gauze for your back. We're going to have to change the dressing after you've eaten."

It turned out that she was right, she ate a traditional meal of fish, noodles, pickles, and rice. Everything was delicious to her, seeing as she had not had a meal as good as this since she had left Earth. As she sat back and set down her chopsticks, Healer had a pang of guilt that she had been given such a feast when her friends and princess were probably be starved even further as a punishment.

_Come on Healer_ she told herself, fighting back her tears once more _you have to be strong in order to fight. The others wouldn't want you to starve yourself. It would be a waste of their effort to send you back to earth._

"Thank you for the meal," she rasped, looking at the young priestess who shook her head.

"I'm glad you enjoyed it. "

Mei chirped. When the older shinto miko returned, she had several rolls of bandages and a little bottle in her arms. The silver-haired Starlight was directed to lay on the futon while they exposed her back.

Pristess Shina Motou applied a salve to the long red wound. "Your back seems to be healing well, it's not as infected as it had been last night." the elderly woman said in an attempt to make conversation.

Healer turned her head to face the two priestesses as best as she could. "W-will I have a bad scar from it?" She could not imagine living with such a big scar marring her body, nor with the reminder of how she had received it.

"I don't think so," Priestess Motou replied gently, placing gauze over the wound, "If it is properly taken care of, it should heal completely."

A few minutes later, the procedure finished, Healer could not help but yawn with tiredness, which made the two mikos smile.

"I think you should be in bed. You still have yet to recover your energy." Priestess Motou said in a motherly tone, helping Healer first turn to lay in a more comfortable condition, and then covering her to the shoulder with the thin blanket. "We will check in on you tomorrow, goodnight."

Healer muttered a quiet "Goodnight" before the lights dimmed, and she closed her eyes. As sleep overcame her, she shut her eyes and and let out a small sigh.

"Goodnight, Seiya, Taiki and Kakyuu-hime. I'll be home soon." she whispered to the darkness alone. The small Starlight then fell asleep but did not dream.

------------------------------------------

Healer spent the next day eating a few proper meals, dozing to avoid exertion in the overwhelming heat of early summer, and carefully walking around the small zen garden to regain her strength. The day after, Healer donned the suit she had been so familiar with wearing as Yaten Kou. A large farmer's truck waited at the bottom of the hill, ready to transport the young priestesses to the city.

"The driver's been told that you will be dropped off at Hikawa Jinga when you reach Tokyo." Mei had informed her.

As Healer finished putting on her shoes on the outer steps of the shrine, she turned carefully to look back at the two mikos who had cared for her.

"Thank you for everything you did for me. I appreciate it all. " Healer said simply. She was never good at being sincere when it came to people who had treated so well, it was not in her nature. Truth be told though, she was glad that the priestesses had taken her in and helped her recover.

"It was our pleasure," Shina Moutou said. "If you ever need help again, please feel free to contact us. We were set on this earth to serve."

Healer nodded, but a part of her felt slightly a pang of guilt at never seeing these two again after she left here. She followed the mikos descending the many stairs and to the truck and found a small space towards the end that was unoccupied. While the other girls babbled in excitement about there upcoming trip, Healer looked out into the surrounding forest lost in thought. The truck soon started up, and they were on their way, passing small villages and rice fields as they went.

Healer stared aimlessly out into the scenery, remembering a time when Kinmoku had looked like this, once green, luscious and beautiful. Would it ever be again. Part of her tugged at the idea that somehow Princess Kakyuu and the others would never be able to reconcile with the people and they would live as a poor colony forever. The silver-haired senshi shook her head._ No, we have to win against the rebels, against what's holding our planet back from progressing foward. That's why I'm here, not only to save my friends, but the people of my planet. _

After a long while, she heard one of the priestess call out, "Look it's Tokyo Tower!" which made her head lift to look. Sure enough, the red tower that dominated the city skyline became more visible as they approached the city limit. Healer's heart pounded in her chest. What would she say to them? How could she convince the senshi to join in a battle once more?

The trucked rolled into the city, and the silver-haired Starlight glanced around the shops and restaurants that dotted each street corner with some curiosity, obviously it was the same Tokyo she had left 6 months prior, but it seemed so odd to be there now.

after a while stopped at a shrine with a sign that read **Hikawa Jinja,** and a long ascending set of steps leading to the main shrine. Thanking the driver who soon sped off, she gathered all her courage and started up the steps. It was a long and ardous task to reach the top, and she nearly collapsed to her knees when she reached the top. Looking up, Healer saw that no one was at the shrine that she could see. Good, that would make it easy to Hino-san. Then she heard a familiar voice.

"Right Grandpa," a voice called out from around the corner of the main shrine, I'll just sweep the front steps and then get ready." Hino Rei stood in her miko garb, holding an old-fashioned broom. She had been paying attention to someone behind her, until she saw Yaten. The broom dropped from her hands, and the senshi of Mars stood, her mouth agap in shock.

"Hino-san, " Healer said in a hoarse voice, "Kakyuu---we need you're help."

**TBC**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A/N: I apolgize for taking so long to post this chapter. I had some personal and family issues at home that kept me from writing. I also apologize if this chapter seems rushed or vauge, it was a little difficult to write because I had writer's block.

Takenaka-dweller in the middle of bamboo

Mei: oath, alliance

Ono-little field

Hoshiko-Star child


	10. Seperation Anxiety

Sunlight scorched the parched lands of Kinmoku, the citizens of the devastated planet opting to stay inside or continue their tasks in the refuge of shade. Only a few stopped to glance at the spectacle taking place in the 'town square.' Three lone figures, two in black and one in long crimson petal skirts sat facing outward in a small circle. Their hands were in crude square shackles, making it almost impossible to move. Only a passer-by stopped to criticize them or even throw rotten food. The two remaining Starlights and Kakyuu bore this harassment without a word, their head hung in exhaustion, and hunger.

Their punishment had began a day prior when it was discovered that Healer was no where to be found. Fighter and Maker had tried to feign innocence by claiming that their comrade had escaped of her own will, but the citizens would not believe it. The rebels were able to piece together the fake hostage situation and the missing Starlight's escape. Rather than being beaten, the Kinmokiuan princess and her two guardians were shackled and marched into the square. They were told whereupon they had a long enough punishment, the three of them would be separated and sent to do work at encampments that were found by a scout. Three shadow guards were placed around the three 'prisoners', with orders to kill anyone who came near.

The two Starlights and Kakyuu were also not given any food or water for the two days that they had already spent there. The lack of both had caused Maker and Kakyuu to faint, and were cruelly awoken by a bucket of soapy water that had been used for cleaning dishes or laundry. It had temporarily cooled their parched and sunburned skin, but was unsanitary. They slept the best they could during the night, when the temperature would drop, but it was difficult because the desert like conditions made it very cold. The first night, Fighter woke to hear her princess sobbing very quietly in the darkness. The second night, it was Maker woke after hearing a noise. She lifted her head to see Mika and Suma approach them, only a few steps away from the guards, who they could see in the moonlight.

Mika looked from the shackles on the three captives' wrists to the haggard, tired face of each. Tears had begun to fill her eyes as she stared at them. "W-what can we do?"

Fighter had woken from a light sleep and had lifted her head bringing a dizzy spell with it. She spoke up, shrugging her shoulders. "You can't do anything. Until Healer and the other senshi return, we have to deal with whatever we are faced with."

"Besides," Maker continued in a serious tone, "we don't want you involved any further, you could be punished very badly for helping us."

"I-I heard that you're all going to be separated and sent to other camps." Mika squeaked, and the intelligent senshi nodded.

"Then, Mika and I can go out like we are taking a walk and we'll find them." Suma added confidently.

"It will be dangerous for you to walk during the day, it's too hot for traveling anywhere without any protection." Fighter said, lifting her head to glance at the inky sky dotted with stars.

"Plus, wouldn't the citizens expect you to be in the village?" Maker asked in a inquiring tone.

"We do have chores," Suma explained, "but afterward our time is our own. And if they are other encampments, we can spend the night without anyone worrying. Mika and I need to find you all if we are going to lead your friends to you."

"Why are you doing this for us? We settled our debt to you with the hair comb." Fighter glanced at her with a puzzled look.

"Would you rather not have help?" sneered Suma in an annoyed tone.

"I didn't say that!" hissed the leader of the Starlights, beginning to feel a little exasperated, "I just meant that you're willing to risk your safety for the three of us when you're not obliged to do so."

The older sibling shrugged, "You're going to escape anyway. When you're friends get back, no doubt they'll help you get away. We're just....speeding up the process."

Fighter raised her eyebrows, and could have laughed if the situation was not so grave, but she just shook her head with a smile.

"Alright, but continue to be extremely careful not to be caught. We don't want anything to happen to you two girls." Maker said solemnly looking from one to another.

The first inklings of dawn began to form over the horizon, a few stray beams of sunlight began to peek over the flat land as the sky went from black to a dark blue.

"It's almost daybreak, you should return to your home so no one suspects you of talking to us."

The two girls nodded and quietly wished them good luck as they turned for their hut.

* * *

Behind one of the homes, a tall old man with steely gray eyes in a black robe watched as this conversation was taking place. His eyes narrowed as he listened, noting what what said with an air of feverish excitement. He had a hunch that someone had been helping the traitors when he had seen bread crumbs in the prison. He had stayed awake to listen for any movement. At last, he had heard the quiet whispers of two the small citizens he had met not to long ago. This tall shadow slid out of his simple bed and skulked behind the huts watching the two children's every move with the aid of the moonlight. When he followed the two girls, he could not have imagined that they were helping the enemy, the traitors.

One of them had mentioned a hair comb. Good, that would be damning evidence to convicting in giving aid and comfort of the enemy. Tommorow the two would be leaving the camp, and he could search their belongings, and when they returned, he would have them searched for the item. Even children needed to be made examples of, and he would see to it that they were.

* * *

On the third day, the three prisoners were hauled roughly to their feet by a few burly men of the camp. Fighter sunk back to her knees from dehydration and starvation and was hauled up once more, this time by her ponytail before she was dragged onto the rough timbers that made up the floors of three carts where she sat. Maker was physically shoved into another, and Kakyuu was pushed into the last one. The intelligent senshi, who was closest to her princess noted the profuse sweat that seemed to be pouring down the royal's face, and causing crimson bangs to her forehead. The carts started to move slowly in three different directions. Fighter used her last remaining strength to send a telepathic message. _Don't worry, we'll find one another soon enough. I have faith in those children, and in Healer. _The leader of the Starlight's remaining energy finally fizzled out; Fighter's breathing became short and her eyes rolled back into her head as she collapsed to the floor unconcious.

The three primative vehicles slumped into the distance, growing farther and farther apart, until the occupants of them could no longer see one another. Even as the final rays of daylight shyed away they could not help but think of their comrade who was safe on the other side of the galaxy. They could endure anything as long as there was hope in seeing one another again.

TBC................

--------------------------------------------

a/n: sorry it took so long to post this chapter. I was writing a story for a fanswap and was totally consumed by it. The next three chapters will consist of the their individual accounts of what happens to each of them when they reach their do you want to have Healer chapter where she's trying to convince the Sol senshi to return with her? hmmm.....

James Birdsong: Thanks, I'm glad you're enjoying my story.

joycy: oh...sorry about not thanking you sooner for your review. I will get on Healer's chapter next and see what plays out.

Stay tuned!


	11. Understanding

In the Shadow of Starlight

By Ms. Moonstar

Chapter 11

Rei stood paralyzed for a moment, staring at the Star senshi who was suppose to be rebuilding a war torn planet on the other side of the galaxy.

"H-Yaten-san?" she managed to sputter, "What—what is this about? What are you doing here?"

Healer managed to lift her head to see the astonished face of the Shinto priestess.

"Hino-san, " Healer said in a hoarse voice, "Kakyuu---we need you're help." That was all that she could manage before sinking to her hands and knees, exhausted from her trek up the steps in the summer heat.

"Are you alright?" The priestess ran to her side and knelt beside her.

"Just—peachy," the small Starlight managed to hiss, "can we continue this conversation inside, away from the heat?"

Rei nodded and put her arm around the smaller woman and helped her up. Slowly, a few steps at at time, the pair made their way to the temple and into Rei's bedroom. She pulled out a cushion from under the table and helped Healer to sit. The door slid open and a tall man with unkempt brown hair appeared in the doorway.

"Rei-san, I heard you talking to someone and thought...." he tensed at the sight of Healer dressed in male clothes next to her. "Who-who is that?!" he exclaimed. Healer blinked, was this guy jealous of her? It then dawnedon her that this boy might be Hino-san's boyfriend and he thought that she was with another man.

"Yuuichirou-kun, just go get us some iced tea and some snacks would you?" Rei said with a sigh.

"R-right Rei-san." the boy stuttered and quickly slid the door shut.

The Shinto priestess sighed and looked at Healer sympathetically, "Sorry about that, he's really kind, but a bit of a dolt."

The silver-haired Starlight looked curiously at her, "Is that any way to talk about your boyfriend?"

"Oh no!" Rei blushed and averted her eyes from her guest, "He's not my--I mean...." Healer just shrugged. "Anyway...." the priestess knelt beside her, "what exactly

happened on your planet?"

Without looking at the priestess, Healer started to speak, in a quiet tone, "We returned to our planet and split up. I found a little girl and after all of us met up, she led us to the camp that she lived in. When the citizens found out who we were, they had shadow warriors that tried to attack us. They slashed at anything that moved, so we were forced to push people out of the way, but sometimes we were too late."

The senshi of Mars gasped as she tried to take Healer's hand, but the silver-haired Starlight pulled back and continued her horrifying story.

"They managed to slash me in the back and the citizens managed to capture the rest of us. We were made slaves afterwards, all four of us were nearly starved, Fighter, Maker and I

were beaten. After three weeks we decided that one of us should go for help. There were two little girls that were helping us this entire time, the girl I found and her sister. They

agreed to help us stage a fake hostage situation as a distraction while I got off the planet.

"I—I can't imagine their punishment--"

"Stop blaming yourself Healer! I know you better than that." said Mars as she stood in front of her looking enraged by Healers despair. "You never give up. You can't start this now.

You have to believe in yourself and the strength in all of your friends that care about you." She sat back down and took Healer's hand and looked deeply into her eyes.

"That's the point. I'm not the same person I was when I arrived at this planet so long ago...I was sarcastic about the people and its defenders.....now the roles

are changed." The small Starlight whispered.

Rei looked over to Healer, "I'll call Usagi and the others, they'll want to hear about this too." She gave the Starlight a sympathetic smile, "Don't worry, no matter what

happens, we'll take back your planet. Usagi's right, we are Sailor Senshi and there are better ways of finding solutions other than fighting."

About ten minutes later, the senshi of fire had finished calling the other sailor soldiers and had returned to Healer. "They'll be over soon, everyone is surprised that you are

back on Earth. I think you should tell them what you just told me."

Yuuichirou came in bearing a tray with two glasses of tea and skewered mochi on a plate. "Here you are, Rei-san." he muttered and turned to go out before she had a chance to

thank him. The two drank in silence, while Healer did not touch the snacks. Rei noticed this and looked at her with a concerned frown.

"Healer, what's the matter? "

The silver-haired Starlight shook her head "I'm not so concerned for myself, but for the safety of Fighter, Maker and Kakyuu and those two little girls."

"I know you are," Rei said sympathetically, putting her hand on Healer's shoulder. "but you need to eat and stay healthy. And if you don't Usagi

will down them all herself when she gets here!" she laughed.

That earned a little smile from the Starlight as she gingerly picked up one of the skewers and popped one of the mochi balls into her mouth, the Anko sweet

in her mouth. Perhaps Rei was right, after all she had suffered, it was nice to have a luxury just this once. Before she realized it, she'd eaten three skewers

worth of mochi by herself. When the senshi of fire looked at her with surprised, Healer felt her cheeks warm in embarrassment.

A few moments later, the door slid open again, and the remaining Sailor senshi came in and much to Healer's surprise, Haruka and Michiru were among them.

There were glances of anxiety and shock that were reflected in each of their faces.

Makoto was the first to speak. "Yaten, what happened to you on Kinmoku?"

"I am not Yaten anymore." Healer muttered, "Please sit, I will tell you everything." After settling around the table, the small Starlight recounted what had happened

on her home planet once more. When she had finished, a hush fell over them as they took on the impact of what had happened to the alien so far from the

peace of Earth.

"The question is," Rei began, her hands clasped and looking at the table. "Is whether or not we should go."

Healer's felt a knot beginning to form in her throat. If they decided not to help, then she'd have to return to her planet knowing that she had failed and

her friends would remain slaves, never to reclaim their planet again.

"I think we owe it to the Starlights to help them, they helped us save Earth, so it's only fair." Usagi said in a soft tone.

"That wasn't our intention in the beginning," muttered the silver-haired Starlight.

"That doesn't matter, you saved Sailor Moon during the final battle from what's

she has told us. You, Fighter, and Maker saved us countless times." Makoto said with a smile.

"Still, shouldn't the Starlights and their princess redeem their planet with their own planet?" Haruka asked in an annoyed tone.

Healer glared at the wind senshi, "I would not have traveled half way across the galaxy if we could solve the problem ourselves!" she hissed. "We believe

that something is controlling the citizens, giving everything they need so they believe that they don't need us. But if you don't want to want to help us,

then I'll just return to Kinmoku and you can put us out of your minds." she sneered.

"Just a moment," Michiru interrupted with a small tone of anger, "You can't use guilt to try to get us to travel to your planet, it's not fair to our princess."

"No, Healer is right," Usagi said, "We are all sailor senshi and must help one another." She smiled at the small Starlight.

"I think from what Healer's told us, we will need a lot of food and medical supplies to help." Ami added, "I think we can get the supplies

and leave by tonight. Is that agreeable?"

The inner senshi nodded but Haruka and Michiru looked stern. "We seem to have no choice, but we're only going to protect our princess."

Haruka hissed. The silver-haired Starlight just shrugged.

"Healer," Usagi said, placing a hand on top of hers, "Don't worry, we'll do everything we can to help you and the others."

Healer nodded with a relieved smile on her face, her heart had stopped pounding and a warm sense of comfort seeped over her. She would be able to save them now, the three friends she considered not only her friends, but her family. Tears began to form, but she pushed them back. "Thank Usagi-san" she whispered.

------------------------------------------

The Sailor senshi met in front of Rei's family shrine as the sky turned a dark indigo color, starlight began to dot the sky and the temperature dropped. Each of them wore determined looks as they appeared one by one. Healer was surprised to see that a few were carrying small satchels that were more than likely filled with the medicine and food needed for her comrades, wondering if it were possible to teleport any non-magical . As Usagi arrived, she told her friends with a grin, "I told my mom that I was going camping for the rest of vacation. She believes that. I don't think she'd take me seriously if I told her I was going to another planet." she said with a laugh. The moon senshi patted the sides of her pocket, which seemed to bulge outwards almost to the point of bursting.

"I brought some extra stuff in my pockets just in case too." "It's a good thing that we have infinity pockets when we transform, otherwise you'd look like an idiot." smirked Rei who just rolled her eyes. But yeah," she looked at Healer, "we all told our parents we were camping so they didn't worry about us. Luckily it's our summer vacation."

Before Usagi had time to make a witty comeback Ami said, "Shall we go?"

They nodded and called out their henshin phrases. In a rainbow of multi-colored light, the ten women were instantly transformed into their senshi forms. Without another word, they all joined hands and concentrated. Soon they were lifted off the ground and were hurtled into space.

With a large gulp, Healer thought to herself, _Fighter, Maker, Ouhi- I will able able to save you now, I am coming for you. _She could only pray that her friends were still alive to save.

**TBC......**

CH 12 Preview:

Meanwhile the two remaining Starlights and their princess arrive at their separate destinations and into new hands. How will they

cope with the new surroundings and new demands of them?

A/N: Hey everyone. I apologize for taking so long in updating this fic, I was feeling a little distracted and lazy for a while.

Thanks to Cademy Sadence for the review. Yeah, it did get sad, but hopefully this chapter will bring a small bit of good news to the Starlights. ^_^


	12. A: Aequitas: Justice or Equality

In the Shadow of Starlight

By Ms. Moonstar

**Chapter 12**

Nightfall on Kinmoku was again the picturesque scene of a desert planet. The lack of clouds made

a clear view of the stars in the sky possible to see. The moon of Fighter was waning to the south in the night sky. The sailor senshi whom the planet was named finally arrived at her destination. She had regained consciousness earlier and had found herself approaching the crumbled buildings of the remains of a small town. Now looking at them, she found herself wondering how anybody would be able to live here. The cart stopped in front of one of the less tumbled down structures that was two stories. Standing in front was a stern looking older couple. Fighter did not resist as she was pulled bodily from the card and forced to kneel before them.

"So, this is the little traitor, is it?" the voice of the woman said in a sneer.

The leader of the Starlights lifted her head to glare up at them. Both had pinched faces that looked cross. The woman had chestnut brown hair tied back into a tight bun, a long narrow face, and dark green eyes. The man next to her was a taller man, with blond hair tied back in an aristocratic ponytail, blue eyes, and face full of sharp features. Both were wearing clothes of the Kinmoku elite. Again Fighter wondered why these people of such high social rank would return to this devastated planet.

"A bit scrawny for manual labor isn't she?" asked the elite man in an annoyed tone.

_Well you try being starved, beaten, and overworked for a month and see how skinny you would be. _Snorted the raven-haired Starlight to herself.

"I suppose we'll have to take her, we need a servant." the woman said in boredom. "Get up you wench!" she snapped at her.

'My name is Sailor Star Fighter, guardian of her highness Princess Kakyuu. And you will address me as such!" Fighter hissed, knowing full well that this would lead to punishment. But she didn't care, she had enough of being treated like a slave, of having her name spit on like it was poison, of standing and taking everything that was dealt when she was reprimanded by people who were supposedly 'higher' than her.

The wagon driver kicked her in the shins, causing her to fall hard onto her knees to the ground.

"Listen you little whore, you and that woman that calls herself princess of this planet are nothing more than dirt under my feet!"

"Besides," continued the nobleman in a haughty tone, you're kind are much better slaves than guardians. Look what you did to this planet." He swept his hand lightly around the empty buildings.

A red hot anger swept throughout the leader of the Starlights, anger that she had not felt until the day she had fought Sailor Uranus when she thought that the wind senshi was a turncoat. Again flashes of red skipped through her mind as the images of Kakyuu and the inner senshi dying, that fight with Uranus and Neptune, the battle with Galaxia surged in her mind's eye.

Fighter shot up from the ground and before anyone could restrain her, had her hands around the nobleman's neck, threating to clamp down on the man's throat, her eyes narrowed to slits as she looked at him.

"Listen you son of a-" Fighter had began to hiss, but never got any further than that. Something heavy struck her head making her collapse to the dry land. She was lashed by the cart man's whip. A stinging pain ripped throughout her body with every lash that was delivered to her already broken body. She had to bite her lip to hold back her screams, making it bloody. To her horror, Fighter saw the dark liquid of her own blood pooled around her and dripped into the dry cracked surface of the ruined cobblestone.

The horrific punishment lasted until the man seemed to grow tired from the exertion and lowered the whip. He gave the raven-haired Starlight a swift kick in her already bruised ribs. Her Sailor Collar was now almost completely gone, as were her gloves. Most of her ponytail was now nearly completely pulled from its tie, leaving it hanging over her shoulders. Scratches and burns appeared on her sunburned skin. She was barely holding on to consciousness as she heard one of the men speak.

"We don't want to dirty our hands. Take her out to the desert and dump this trash." Sneered the old nobleman, "We'll pay you extra for the trouble."

"Right," laughed the brutish cart man, who again took Fighter by the hair and threw her into the back of the cart. She landed hard onto the splintered wood and this time could not suppress a cry of agony. She felt the vehicle lurch forward as she lay face down of the cart, not having the strength to even lift her head during the entire journey.

When the wagon finally came to a halt, Fighter could do nothing as she was dragged from the back by her arm, landing hard on the ground with such force that pain ripped through her body.

"So long, you little wench." sneered the man, with a cruel laugh with one final kick to her back.

The raven-haired Starlight heard the squeak of the wheels as they moved, the sound fading further and further into the distance. Soon the only noise she could hear was her own ragged breaths. As darkness started to invade, and her awareness faded away, her last thoughts were of her comrades.

"Maker.....Healer....Kakyuu....I'm...." The last of her consciousness slipped away, leaving her prone in the arid desert.

To be continued.

A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter! This is the first of the three chapters detailing where each one of the remaining Starlights and Princess Kakyuu end up.

Next chapter: In Salvo (In Safety) Maker's arrival


	13. B: In Salvo: In Safety

In the Shadow of Starlight

By Ms. Moonstar

Chapter 12: In Salvo: Maker's Arrival

Half way across the planet, the vehicle delivering Sailor Star Maker finally halted in front of a makeshift houses much like the village from whence she came. She glanced up for only a moment to see a tall man with short black hair, dark brown eyes, wearing a white lab coat that was prominent for a doctor. Next to him was a little girl no much older than Mika with dark brown hair and gray eyes. She wore a clean blue dress with brown sandals. The man looked calm and impassive, while the child looked frightened at the new person who was looking at her.

Maker was ordered down from the cart, and she slowly climbed out to stand shakily before her new "owner". The man seemed expressionless at this transaction, nodding to the cart man, who did the same before hurrying off into the darkness.

"Come with me," the man ordered softly, not looking at her before turning to the door. The intelligent senshi nodded and followed the pair into the dwelling. Once there, she was directed to sit in a worn armchair. Maker looked warily at the man, but seeing that he intended for her to only be comfortable, she sank carefully into it. By the light of the lantern, Maker saw only a few books on the barren bookshelves, while a rather large tome lay open on what appeared to be the coffee table.

"Sada, please go to your room and play, alright?" the doctor said looking to the child, who disappeared behind one of the doors.

"My name is Doctor Kameus Osame and you are-"

"Maker," the intelligent senshi breathed, trying not to wince despite the pounding in her head,

"Sailor Star Maker."

The physician nodded, then folding his hands into his lap continued, "I asked for you because I need someone intelligent that can help me while I am on rounds. I will train my daughter, but for now, I require who can do what I ask quickly and not be afraid of wounds."

Maker listened intently, but could not discern words. She slowly shook her head, but could not make out any further words, her hearing seeming to fade in and out like a out of tune radio. She began to feel slightly panicked. What was wrong with her?

The intelligent senshi winced as days of exhaustion coupled with the wounds she had sustained finally caught up with her. The throbs of pain in her shoulder soon matched the pounding of her heart as the surroundings started to blur as it became harder for her to breath normally. Maker leaned forward, darkness enclosing her vision. The last thing she remembered was the feeling as the doctor caught her as she fell forward.

***********

Dr. Osume had noted the young woman's thin frame and painful winces as she moved. He had seen her condition the instant she came into the light of the lamp, but never thought the girl was that ill. When she had fallen into his arms, the physician picked her too light body up gingerly and headed towards the back room which served as his examining room. The physician laid her on the long wooden table and looked over her with some dismay. The people who had suggested this woman said that she was a Sailor senshi, but looking at her determined that she could be no older than sixteen or seventeen seasons old. How could someone this young been taking on such a brutal job at that age? He glanced at the numerous cuts, abrasions and dried blood that seemed to be everywhere. What in the heavens name did she do to deserve this course of punishment?

Doctor Osume called his daughter, who appeared in the doorway, her head peeking out from behind it. "Yes daddy?" she asked timidly.

"I need your help, okay?" he turned only slightly to address her. His daughter nodded and came ran to her father's side holding one of the lanterns in the house. "Go get a basin of water and bring it here. Quickly now!"

"Yes daddy!" she piped before racing out the already open door.

The physician knew that his daughter would be back shortly, and turned his attention back to the his patient. He moved to the dirty rag that seemed to be serving as a bandage, carefully peeling it off. A red slash wound and the skin around it was nearly stark white peeked out from underneath them. The wound itself had a putrid yellowish-green puss mushrooming from it's depth.

A moment later, the little girl re-appeared, carefully holding the bowl and walking slowly as to not spill a drop of the liquid, her other arm was draped with a washcloth. He smiled proudly at her, despite being young, the girl had the makings of a nurse or even a doctor. Turning to his daughter, he said, "Good girl Sada, can you go to your room now until I call you?"

"Okay daddy!" she yelped and both scurried from the room.

Doctor Osume pulled a bottle of alcohol from his medical bag, opened it, and poured some of its contents onto the wound. The senshi's head moved, her face contorted in pain, a tiny groan passing her parched lips. "Easy," he murmured in a reassuring tone, "you'll be alright." The young woman seemed to hear, as her body relaxed, allowing him to tend to her wound.

After seeing that the injury had been properly flushed, the doctor finally stitched it shut, using the flickering lantern as illumination for his ministrations. The physician addressed every trauma on Maker's battered body, cleaning and salving each one. His final task was to bandage the woman's shoulder in clean cloth, and make a makeshift sling to immobilize it while the wound healed. That being done, Doctor Osume leaned forward and seeking a pulse. Seeming satisfied with the result, the physician washed his hand in a basin of fresh water turned and went to start dinner.

* * *

It was just after dawn when Sailor Star Maker woke, the bright sunbeams blinding her vision as she came awake.

"unnnh..." was all she was able to mutter, as the intelligent senshi used her uninjured arm to shield the light from her eyes. Her head swam as though she'd just come off a merry-go-round, her throat felt parched and raw. She clearly remembered arriving at the home of a physician and his daughter, but those were her last coherent thoughts.

"Are you awake?" a tiny feminine voice asked, as she felt a tiny hand squeezing her own.

Amethyst eyes swung to look at the little girl as she remembered seeing her the previous night. The sixteen year old blinked as an answer to the child's question, which made Sada smile pleasantly at her. Maker shakily sat up, feeling unsteady as she did so, her stomach seeming to be twisting with hunger, and her muscles ached. After glancing around for a moment, realized she had somehow ended up sleeping on the wood table with only a pillow for comfort.

Maker's nose wrinkled at this. How inconsiderate...she could have at least slept in the armchair on a couch. It was then that she realized that she'd been lying on an examining table. Suddenly images from the previous night found their place in her memory and she felt her cheeks tinge pink at the thought of having fainted. The intelligent senshi felt her arm hugging her chest. Looking down she noticed that her shoulder had been cared for, placed in a sling in order for it to properly heal.

"Are you feeling okay now, miss?" the child asked putting her hands behind her back and smiling pleasantly, which made her do the same.

Finally finding her voice, the intelligent Senshi rasped, "Yes, thank you." She glanced around before continuing, "Where is your father? Surely he didn't leave you here alone did he?"

Sada replied, "Daddy went on his rounds, he'll be back soon. He didn't want you to wake up alone."

Maker nodded but silently thought, _Of course. If I am alone, he figures I would escape and he'd lose his slave._

"I'll go get you something to eat." she chirped, skittering off before Maker could say another word. She sighed and wedged herself against the corner of the wall, staring out at the deep purples and blues that the morning presented, as she thought about her companions. She couldn't feel Fighter's strong presence in her senshi instincts, which alarmed her. Had something happened to their leader? She was tempted to go out and look for her right at that moment, but decided against it. Her body was starved and needed time to recover before she could even attempt to traverse the arid land between towns in search of her friend, unless she could the doctor to agree to aid in the search.

Maker sighed. No that would never happen. What bearing would her influence as a slave have on him helping her? Besides, she did not know what the payment was for a enslaved person, and doubted that he'd want to take in another mouth to feed. But Fighter had been severely injured, surely if he were a doctor, he'd want to help someone who needed medical attention.

Maker sighed and glanced to the end of the table to the dull gray wall opposite of her. Part of her tensed at the thought that the Sailor soldiers of Earth may not have agreed to come, but that thought was quickly quashed. Despite the disagreements that they had on earth, the Sol senshi had made friends with them and fought together against Galaxia. All she could do is wait, and believe that Healer would communicate with her. She had a nagging feeling that her companion was on their way here, it had been three days after all.

TBC......

Next Chapter: **Bona fides - Honest intention **(Kakyuu's Arrival)

* * *

A/N: Oh my Gosh, has it really been 6 months since I've updated?! I'm sorry! *bows down for forgiveness* I got totally wrapped up in a new fandom and had major writer's block. I'm hoping that the next chapter will come out fairly soon, since I've got the creative wheels going again. Thanks to everyone who's faved and watched this story. Please leave me reviews, else writing this would be pointless.


	14. C: Bona fides: Honest intention

In the Shadow Of Starlight

by Ms. Moonstar

Chapter 14c: **Bona fides - Honest intention (**Kakyuu's Arrival)

For the first time in her life, Kakyuu was truly frightened. It was not at the thought of being separated from her senshi, as she had been for several months on Earth, but because her two remaining guardians were so badly injured. She'd seen Fighter collapse after her telepathic message but was unable to reach out and help the raven-haired Starlight. Now the princess could only watch them disappear into the night as they were sent to their separate destinations. Kakyuu lay her hope on Healer and the Sol Senshi to help restore order on the planet.

So lost was she in her thoughts, the princess hardly noticed that they had come to a stop at last. The cart man jumped off the front and sauntered to where she was sitting.

"We've arrived, your highness" he said in a mocking tone.

Kakyuu shot him an angry look, but ignored the comment as she stepped off to be received by her new "masters", whom she could see by the dim light of the lantern. The man was burly and menacing gray eyes, with honey colored hair. The person next to him, whom she assumed to be his wife was far shorter, with the working class clothes, which was a black and white frock. She had a pale face, platinum colored hair, and deep blue eyes that were wide and seemingly worried.

She felt herself pushed forward towards them, and heard the driver sneer, "Bow!"

Kakyuu grimaced, but then ducked her head in a semi-polite manner.

"What's the matter, Princess?" sneered her burly "master", "don't like to be ordered around? Now you'll know how it feels to toil and work everyday! You won't be so high-and-mighty will you?" Both men laughed, but Kakyuu's eyes were on the lady, who had turned her head and closed her eyes in shame.

"Here's your payment," her new "master" said, handing the driver a small brown sac, coins clinking as it was set into the others palm. The horseman bobbed his head and got back onto the cart, leading it away into the night.

"You," the man said sneering at Kakyuu, "there's a empty stable where you'll be staying from now on. There's a set of clothes that you will change in. Wife, you will take the royal garbs and destroy them. She's isn't a princess anymore. And you will take your hair out of that royal style or I will chop it off. If you're not dressed in five minutes, you'll regret it." He soon stalked back into the house and shooting an apologetic look to the princess, the woman nodded as an indication to follow after her. The two women soon found a nearly empty stall that had a dingy blanket and pillow, and not very much of anything else. On top was a folded linen that she supposed was the dress she was to wear.

The lady glanced around to assure that no one was watching before kneeling before the princess.

"You're highness, please forgive me. M-my husband doesn't approve of the monarchy, he took part in the rebellion 3 years ago."

The Kinmokuian blinked in surprise, "M-mistress, what is your name?"

"Fuyuko, your Highness." she whispered, bowing.

"Fuyuko, forgive me, but why do you stay with that man? I can tell, even without much light that he abuses you." She asked.

The lady suddenly put her arm to her chest, "How do you know?" she asked surprised.

"Just by your movements," Kakyuu said calmly as she began to take her hair out of their loops and removed her royal headdress. "And I see the bruises on your wrists."

"He-is a harsh man," the woman said in barely a whisper, "but I love him."

Kakyuu's eyebrows rose in surprise, "He abuses you so, and yet you love and stay with him. Forgive me, but that is very foolish."

She saw the woman put a hand on her stomach, which made the princess raise her eyebrows in surprise. "You're with child?" Her mistress turned her head away as she began to sniffle, "Yes." she muttered hoarsely. "I have no other family, and he told me he'd leave me..." Fuyuko shook her head.

"You haven't told him, have you?" Kakyuu asked seriously, and the woman replied with a slow nod.

"I'm afraid of what will happen to me if I do..." she whispered miserably, turning her back as the princess changed into her rags, feeling no more bitterness to her own situation.

When Kakyuu had changed, she handed the royal garb to her master, who took them silently.

"Have you considered running away?" Kakyuu inquired.

Fuyuko shook her head again, "I have no one, everyone I knew was lost during the war. I know that there would be others who would take me in, but they wouldn't want two extra mouths to feed."

"Would you consider escaping if I did so as well?" Kakyuu asked quietly.

Her mistress whirled around, "W-what? You would-take me in?"

"Yes I would." Kakyuu replied, "Myself and my guardians. We may be apart right now, but the other warriors that are coming to this planet will help us reclaim it against whatever force that is keeping it from returning to its former glory. I won't rest, nor will they until it is so again. And we have vowed to protect whoever will stand by our side."

"I-" Fuyuko began but was cut off by the yelling of her husband.

"WOMAN!Get in here and make my dinner!"

Both women winced but her mistress called out, "I'll be there in a moment, husband!"

Fuyuko took the garments, quickly wrapping them in the old blanket that lay on the ground and shoving them into the smallest corner of the stall under the hay. After a moment, she smiled to Kakyuu, before they both headed into the house.

********************************  
In the wee hours of the morning, the moon of Fighter was making its descent into the horizon, though the stars were as clear as if one could reach up to touch them.

Kakyuu lay awake under the ragged blanket, not caring that she was cold and unprotected from the freezing desert weather. At the moment her thoughts were towards her three guardians who could have been a far worse situation than herself.

She heard footsteps and froze, squeezing her eyes shut to pretend that she was sleeping. A moment later, the Kinmokuian princess felt a gentle hand shaking her shoulder.

"Princess Kakyuu?" the gentle voice called out.

Turning Kakyuu saw the face of Fuyuko peering at her through the moonlight.

"Mistress..." she said, pulling herself up and leaning on the rough boards of the stable.

Fuyuko smiled sadly, "please don't call me that, I do not consider you a slave. Call me Fukyuko."

"Fuyuko, what are you doing out here? If you are caught by your husband," Kakyuu warned in a worried tone.

"Fear not, my husband sleeps heavily, we will not be discovered. He won't wake until morning."

Kakyuu nodded as the woman sat next to her. There was some silence between them before Fuyuko through a side glance at the royal.

"I was thinking about what you were telling me earlier, and it is true...all of it. I do not know why I have not sought help before this. I am not a strong person so I let myself be pulled along and trampled upon. I wish-I wish I were strong like you."

Kakyuu let a short laugh escape her lips, "I am not so strong either. I let my planet fall into the hands of my enemies while I fled. I was killed on Earth trying to protect my senshi, and I come back to a planet that does not want me to rule again. Now I and my companions are slaves."

"But you came back," the lady said, looking at the pale blue planet in the sky, "And you are willing to fight for your planet. I consider that to be a worthwhile cause. " She fingered her ring. "You know-I was there, the day of the rebellion 3 years ago. My husband was one who who protested alongside the others. I saw your warrior, the black-haired one, trying to push back the crowd, without success."

Kakyuu glanced at her with a since of sadness and astonishment.

"I would not fight, I fled up to the buildings. but I saw everything that took place." she continued, "I saw your dark haired warrior trying to plead with someone who looked very much like her, trying to dissuade her into leaving or something of that nature. When the army threatened to fire on the crowd that woman pleaded with them, and the other girl. I saw the other two hold her back as she saw her relative fall. I remember the screams of that warrior clearly in my mind, and the flood of tears that were on her face."

Kakyuu turned her head away, "There were so many unnecessary casualties that day."

"But then you took over the planet, and then it gradually got better. My husband and I fled to the other side of the planet and were forgotten. I don't feel obliged to be at his side anymore since we've talked. You've convinced me a better life awaits away from his abuse...and for my un-born child as well...we both deserve better...Thank you Princess."

Kakyuu stood, a joyful tear streaming down her face. "I am glad that I finally could do something right." Looking out to into the barren distance that swept around in a desolate panoramic, "It will be difficult. I don't know where my senshi are, or if they are even alive. Nor do I know if or even when the others will arrive on this planet. If anyone recognizes me, we both will be in grave danger. A great battle will ensue soon. Are you certain you wish to travel with me?"

Fuyuko looked at her seriously, "I am."

"Very well, go and pack what you will need, I will wait for you here." the princess instructed. Kakyuu gathered her royal robes in the ragged blanket, securing it so that its contents could not be seen.

It hadn't taken long for Fuyuko to return with a knapsack that seemed to be filled to the brim.

"I gathered as much food as I could, and as much clothing as well. If we are asked we can tell them that we are newly arrived on this planet from the wars. I am certain that people will not turn down two woman." she said calmly.

Kakyuu nodded with a warm smile as they stared into the sunrise at the beginning of a new day. Together, the two women slid out of the safety of the makeshift house, and into the vast desert, their silhouettes outlined in the rocky terrain. They hoped that the next person whom they would meet would offer a hand in charity, and not, they feared, one that would betray them.

**TBC...**

_Yay, I finally finished! I hope that wasn't too sappy for you all._ _My thanks to Christina for her help on this chapter!_

_I wanted to give a little back story about one of the Starlights before their story was told in the next chapter._

_Atem's Sister Atea-I actually had a tough time getting them into the roles of slaves, it was hard to write. Thank you for your comment! I appreciate it._

**_Next chapter: The Weeping Heart-A Starlight's Sorrowful Tale._**

**_please don't forget to read and review. Thanks!  
_**


	15. Cold Reality in the Desert

In the Shadow of Starlight chapter 15

_A/N: Hi again all. I'm sorry that it took so long to write this chapter, I was having some logistical errors with the writing and I was having some serious writer's block. But here it is! Please read and review. Thanks and enjoy!_

_Sailorjessica228__: Thank you so much! Kakyuu's journey will be a couple chapters later._

_Atem's Sister Atea__-Thank! Yeah, Finally someone who's not against her. ;_;_

_AiiWoKoete__ -Thank you so very much! I really appreciate it!_

* * *

**_Chapter 15: Cold Reality in the Desert  
_**

Morning had began to streak over the horizon of Kinmoku, filling the land with aquamarine light. Stifling desert heat had not began to choke the failed planet as nine figures seemingly appeared out of nowhere on the edge of a desolate village. The nine Earth senshi took in the devastated planet with shock and some dismay.

"Kami-sama," Sailor Moon whispered, putting her hand to her chest, as tears threatened to fall. "I never thought I'd ever see such a terrible sight."

"Oh Usagi-chan," Mercury said sympathetically.

"I'm not so sad for myself," The moon senshi sighed, "more for Kakyuu, the Starlights, and the people who are living here now. How can they do it on such a ruined planet?"

"I don't know Usagi, but let's do what we can to help every one. we can't let them suffer any longer" said Sailor Mars.

As they took in the barren landscape before them, Healer noticed a black shape in the distance, her Senshi instincts automatically sensing the presence of another coming from that direction, one which belonged to her leader.

That could only mean...

"Fighter!" She yelled, bounding towards the inert figure, but Sailor Uranus threw out her arm to stop her.

Healer glared at her with fury. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" the blond Starlight shouted, "FIGHTER'S OUT THERE!"

"We don't know if it's a trap or not," Uranus snapped, "And I'd rather not be captured right away because we were too quick to let our guard down. Mercury..." she called back behind her.

"Right..." already sensing what Sailor Uranus was asking, she pulled out her mini computer and began to analyze the scenery around them. After a few moments, she shut her computer and announced, "I didn't see any traps or anything to trick us."

As soon as those words were uttered, Healer sprinted off, followed closely by the others. It was only when she was several feet from her comrade that she came to a dead stop, the other senshi doing the same.

"Princess," Neptune said calmly as the blond nearly reached the body, "You need to stay back, you shouldn't see this. It's bad."

"Fighter..." Sailor Moon sobbed, looking at the fallen soldier that lay unconscious on the arid land as the others investigated. The raven-haired Starlight lay on her stomach, head to one side. They could see the dingy, now filthy rag that was now partially wrapped around her stomach, the dried blood acting as an adhesive. Terrible lash wounds crisscrossed her back, and it was only when Sailor Jupiter looked down, she could see a maroon colored stain that had seeped into a dried pool, realizing that it was blood.

"Heaven's weep," Healer croaked, looking with a shattered expression at her leader. She'd waited too long, her comrade was in even worse condition than when she had escaped the planet. Healer stumbled backward, falling back and putting her head into her hands.

"She's still alive," Saturn told her, looking less grieved, but still serious, "She's got a pulse and is breathing, if not poorly." Through teared blurred eyes, the platinum haired Starlight crawled to her companions side and noted that her companions back was rising and falling with ragged respiration. "I don't know how long Fighter will hold out, her injuries are severe, and I'm not sure how much blood she's lost." Mercury said sadly.

Sailor Neptune brushed her gloved hand over her forehead, "I think we should get out of this heat, it can't help Fighter any and we can't get risk getting dehydrated."

The others nodded and Mercury began to type in her computer, "There's a cave about 2 kilometers to east of here that we can use." Uranus looked from the other senshi and without a word, lifted the unconscious soldier in her arms and sprinted of in the cavern.

* * *

Sailor Star Maker sat in the overstuffed armchair she had been in the night before, her arm resting in a sling over the chest, while her other lay on the armchair as she slept. After a meal, she finally was on her way to feeling like a human being again. Not long after, she'd fallen asleep, allowing her body to recover from the injuries she had sustained. Maker would not allow herself the comfort of the couch, and finally the doctor relented in letting her nap in the chair. Her sleep was interrupted by a familiar presence in her psyche, one that belonged to her leader. Her mind flashed with images of Fighter laying prone, covered in horrible wounds.

The intelligent senshi started, sitting upright and gasping, a wave of dizziness overtaking her senses and threatening to lose awareness. Sada, who had come in to check on her father's patient, rushed over to her and placed a hand on the older woman's shoulder, looking worried.

"Daddy, I think something's wrong with Ms. Star Maker!"

"No," The chestnut haired Starlight gasped, but within a few moments, Dr. Osume had joined them.

He knelt beside her and put a hand to her back. "Maker, you're hyperventilating, you need to calm down. Easy, just take deep breaths."

Eventually, Maker's breaths evened out, and her heart stopped pounding in her chest. "What's wrong?" Doctor Osume asked her calmly keeping his physician's demeanor.

"My-my friend," the chestnut-haired Sailor soldier gasped, putting her hand through her bangs, " I need to find her, she's in-she may be dying from her wounds. I know I am your slave and should not ask but...please." For the first time since leaving her home planet, Maker felt herself loosing control of her emotions as her voice began to crack.

"Do you know where she is?" the physician asked. Maker shook her head, but then her eyes lit with a sudden thought. She pulled a communicator from her pocket and flipped it open, regaining her composure as to not worry her comrades. "Healer, this is Maker, can you hear me?"

* * *

Sailor Star Healer managed to take her eyes off her companion's prone form long enough to take out the communicator in her pocket that she had managed to hear over the cacophony around her. Around her, the other senshi were crowded around their fallen comrade, protecting her as a mother would her cub. Even though she'd only been in the sun for a short time, it had taken it's toll on the flax-haired Starlight, she was out a breath and flanked with sweat, but glancing at the severely burnt skin of Fighter, she knew her companion had been in a much worse situation. Sailor Mercury knelt beside Fighter, applying what first aid she could to the severely wounded senshi, while Mars was holding sobbing Sailor Moon, while the others looked on with grim expressions.

Healer felt her stomach and throat clench with despair and guilt as tears began to careen down her face once more. It was only the sound of her communicator going off that had stopped the chain reaction of her collapse. Her eyes widened. Who could be contacting her? Surely if Maker and her princess were still captives, they would not be able to reach her. Trying to find the strength to speak again, she flipped open her communicator. "Healer here, is that you Maker?"

* * *

The crackling static soon gave way to a voice that Sailor Star Healer. Maker felt her heart leap. So she had returned?

"Yeah it's me. Are-are the others with you?" she asked almost hesitantly.

"They are," came the reply, "The others returned with me. Fighter-Fighter's in a bad way, we don't know if she'll survive at this rate. " Maker felt her panic beginning to return, but she quelled whatever feelings of fear she had. She had to be strong, for her leader and for the others.

"I have a doctor with me." she said, sending a side glance to the man next to her, "He can heal Fighter."

The physician made a gesture that he wished to speak to her next. "Can you give me any specifics about the young ladies condition?"

She described them as Sailor Mercury told her, then added, "I have a woman here who is a doctor in training so we will do our best," Healer explained. "You'll have to move quickly," Healer returned, and Maker could almost discern some level of fear in her voice, "Fighter's fading fast. I don't know how much treatment the doctor could give her.."

"Give me the coordinates and we'll be there as soon as we can. I can't teleport yet, I'm still weak."

"Okay," her companion's voice shuddered as she gave the location. At last, the communicator beeped ending the conversation. "

Sada, go get towels and a two blankets." Dr. Osume instructed, "Maker, please go get my medical bag." It had only taken a few minutes for the supplies to be prepared for their departure. The intelligent senshi could not help but have a feeling of dread of what they would encounter when she found her wounded friend.

* * *

Healer closed her communicator and glanced back at her friend with some trepidation, a sudden inkling of negativity coursing through her mind. She could feel Fighter's life-force beginning to drain away more rapidly than when they'd discovered her. Mercury was filling a small crevice with water using her power, which she was using to cool Fighter's burned skin, while Mars had used her powers to light a fire. The only sounds were the quiet mummers in the cave alongside the ragged breaths. Healer leaned against the wall, clutching her silvery bangs, beginning to shake with both fear and guilt.

She didn't know what she and the others would do if her leader died. The very thought made tears return to her. She could not think of that, but still, Healer could not bear to look at her wounded friend, lying still and perhaps dying. Her head was suddenly filled with another image, one of a small girl with a spear in a shaking hand. The girl was struck down from behind, blood gushing, while Healer and the others looked on. The silver-haired woman's head shot up. Was that a vision of what to come? Healer could not tell, but the little girl in her vision looked familiar.

Her stream of thought was suddenly cut short by the frantic cries from Sailor Mercury calling out, "Her lung's collapsed! She's stopped breathing!"

* * *

Time had seemed to straggle as Sailor Star Maker and the doctor raced towards their destination. Dr. Osume's little girl had stayed behind at a neighbor's home to keep out of the way, and to take messages for her father's summons to his patients.

The cave which her friends were taking refuge grew closer and yet farther away. All the while, thoughts were racing at almost the same speed in her mind. To dispel these negative ideas, Maker focused on the dusty terrain in front of her. The dusty road seemed to continue on forever and it seemed like they would not make it to the cave in time to save Fighter.

Finally, a dark outline took shape in front of her and she knew that they were growing closer to reaching her wounded friend. Her breath suddenly left her again when the cart finally came to a halt and she jumped down and ran with what energy she could towards the mouth of the cave and to her friend's side. It was just as bad as she'd imagine, her leader lay unconscious, while Sailor Mercury was administrating CPR. By the flicker of the firelight, She could see the trauma inflicted on Fighter, her form emaciated and pale. The wounded woman lay writing in pain while Healer was trying to hold her down.

Maker rushed to her friend's side and struggled with her one good arm along Healer to get her friend to calm down. The thrashing causing more blood to spill from the raven-haired Light's mouth, making her worry. She would definitely bleed to death if this continued. "Fighter!" Maker called out desperately, "It's alright, you need to calm down." ...

Suddenly, sapphire split open to reveal the frightened look mixed with agony. Dr. Osume pushed between the intelligent senshi, uncorking a vial and preparing a needle.

"No..." hissed Fighter between labored breaths, "Don't let him...don't trust..."

Healer put a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Fighter, your lung's collapsed, you've got internal injuries. He's a doctor, he'll heal you. He did for me." she showed her the bandaged arm.

"Want...you...to...do...it," Fighter gasped, trying to reach for her intelligent friend's arm.

Maker blinked..."Me? I can't Fighter, I know some medical training but not enough to do what you ask. Dr Osume will help you. Please Fighter, trust him, it's the only way we can save you."

Dr. Osume looked at shock toward the woman lying there, wondering if such severe abuse was enough that the woman only trusted her closest friends. Maker glanced at her friend with a look of sadness as her usually strong leader was reduced to such of state of both her body and mind. Fighter seemed to think for a moment before nodding, "O..kay." and finally, the leader of the Starlights stopped thrashing, and settled onto the table, allowing the healer to work.

The physician turned to Maker, "Go and see if you can get some more people in here, we need a few to help keep her pinned down while I operate. They must have strong stomachs. You," glancing at Healer, my bag is in the cart. Please go and fetch it for me." both senshi nodded and went to do their appointed tasks. While the smallest Starlight fetched the medical bag, Maker explained the situation. Mercury stepped forward. "I'll go, I am training to be a doctor." "And I'll go as well since I am going to be a nurse." Saturn added. Much to Maker's surprise, Uranus was the next to silently step up, "You'll need someone strong to keep her down, I'll do it."

Jupiter was the last to volunteer, and the group made their way into the makeshift operating room. The doctor put aside a small now empty vial and glanced back at them. "I just gave her a local anesthetic to keep her calm while I insert the tube to drain her lungs. If you ladies are ready...I hope the sight of blood doesn't make you queasy, because if so I have no use for you here." The girls nodded. "We understand doctor, we're senshi, blood and injuries are nothing new to us." Uranus sighed.

"Very well. I need two of you to hold her feet, and two for her shoulders, you two." he said pointing to Uranus. "We're gonna need to give her air while I drain the lung, so can you do that?" he asked directing the question to Healer who nodded. He handed the respirator, which looked very much like the ones on Earth to her. "When I say 'bag', you'll squeeze air into her lungs, understand?" his tone was very serious. The senshi nodded. He looked at the other senshi who remained, "I know this cave, there is another chamber further down. Please go and wait there. I'd rather not risk any further contamination during this procedure, and you shouldn't see it anyway."

They nodded and took their leave, while together, the sailor soldiers went to their comrade's side and pinned her down once more. Maker and Mercury closest to hand him instruments and assist. As Uranus held Fighter's shoulder, the raven-haired Starlight's eyes flared open, the sapphire blue eyes clouded with pain and medication. Her eyes swung to the wind senshi who's stare was just as prominent. When Uranus tried to place the breathing apparatus on the wounded senshi's face, Fighter threw her head to one side fighting her.

"Fighter, stop moving. We're trying to save you!" The wind senshi hissed, as the woman on the table thrashed, tears beginning to well up in her face. "Sailor Moon want's you to live and fight for your friends! Besides we can't protect her ourselves with the enemy on your home planet! you have to live to protect her, your princess and your planet! if you care about them then you have to calm down!"

Glancing intently at, Fighter finally stopped moving, letting Uranus place the respirator on the Starlight's face. The other senshi were looking aghast at their fellow soldier, surprised at her compassion (albeit at a yelling tone).

"Alright," the doctor muttered, "now that we have that settled, hand me the Chondrioscalpel, and get that bucket down here." he directed Maker, which she promptly did. Mercury glanced at the items curiously, and catching it, the intellectual Starlight explained simply, "We have some different, more advanced medical devices than you do on Earth."

The physician slathered antiseptic on the lower ribs, the smell filling the air for a moment. Uranus and the other senshi watched as Fighter winced, biting her lip and causing it to bleed slightly.

"Bag!" Dr. Osume barked, and a startled Uranus raised her head quickly before pushing the pump inwards, filling the mask with air.

"Alright child, this is going to hurt quite a bit." and with that he called for the chest tube, which he deftly wedged the sharp end of the instrument into the muscles of Fighter's lower chest. The raven haired Starlight let out a muffled howl and threw her head to one side. Blood began to pour from the tube into the bucket, letting the stench waft the air around them. Uranus, despite her instincts even winced at the sight, but turned wide eyed as she felt her arm being grasped by the raven-haired Starlight, who's eyes were watery with tears flowing from them, mirroring fear and anguish.

'Hold on Fighter, we're almost done. You'll be okay." Healer whispered.

"Bag!" Dr. Osume barked again, and Healer filled the mask with air once more as Sailor Uranus kept both of Fighter's shoulder's immobilized while not looking at her.

But it was not her voice that Fighter heard, another, via telepathy rang in the minds of the senshi, in a tone that was the sweet and innocent voice of Sailor Moon. _Fighter, I know you're in so much pain, but you've got to keep fighting, for everyone and your planet. We're going to help you, I promise." _

The raven-haired Starlight let her sight drift off into the other room where her friend was waiting, calming her slightly. Knowing she was safe and would recover, she let her body relax into temporary oblivion as she closed her eyes.

All of the members in the room tensed as they looked at the patient on the table, suddenly fearing the worse. Doctor Osume leaned over and took her pulse at the neck and sighed, "Fainted. I wish she'd done that sooner. Don't let your guard down yet, she's not out of the woods. Hand me the Quantum Cauterizer. "

A few minutes later, the physician gently removed the chest tube from her chest and

called for Clot Hydrosticher, finally stitching the wound closed and applying a gauze pad around it to prevent infection. The doctor also stitched and cauterized the other wounds.

Sailor Moon and the others had gathered around to keep watch over their comrade.

"It may take a while for her to regain consciousness, and perhaps even weeks for her to heal completely." The physician informed them, as he wiped his hand with a clean cloth.

Healer's head shot up. Weeks? We don't _have _weeks!"

"Healer," Maker sighed, as she placed a thin blanket over her sleeping friend, with some relief. Her friend was right, they didn't have time to wait, for they knew that there were many lives, including that of their princess, that were in danger. It might be the case that they would gradually have to begin the effort to take the planet back themselves.

The silver-haired Starlight looked at her leader, her senses awash in a memory that had returned from the depths of her mind.

"This reminds me of what happened a long time ago," Healer whispered more to herself than to the others in the room. It had caught their attention.

"What?" Mars asked, looking at her with some curiosity.

Maker stared at the fire, "Let me tell you a story, about when we were senshi 4 years ago..."

TBC...


	16. Author's Note and Preview

**Author's Note: **

**I'm sorry it took so long to write! I have hit a wall with the other fic I was writing so I will working on the newest chapter of "In the Shadow of Starlight." **

**While I am working on this latest one, and since you all have been so patient, I wanted to give you all a rough preview of what's coming up. **

_Fighter lay in a med-pod, the beeping and hissing machines that crowded the sterile room. Princess Kakyuu gasped, and biting her lip, let a few tears fall. Maker felt herself beginning to choke up seeing her leader so weak and wounded. Nothing could have prepared her for this. "Princess," Maker said softly, "I'm sorry. But can I have a few minutes with her alone?" Her princess looked perplexed, but finally nodded. When she was alone, Maker carefully made her way to her friend's side. The only thing that was visible was from Fighter's shoulder up. Her face was pale and drawn, mouth clenched around a ventilator that was forcing breath in. _

_Finally, she could hold it in no longer. Maker finally let go of her emotions and began to weep. "I'm so sorry, Seiya. I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner, I'm sorry we watched as your sister..."Her emotions raw, she cried until there were no more tears to shed. "Please stay alive Fighter. If not for yourself, then for your friends. You were the first person I really felt I could open myself up to as a friend. You really brought out the best in us." she said with a faint smile, thinking back to the fun they had as children growing up together. She looked at the monitor that vital bars were under the line marked "life". Maker sighed, exhaustion overtaking her, before turning. _


	17. The Weeping Heart Part I

In The Shadow of Starlight

Chapter 16

_A/N: After a long wait, here is chapter 16! I've decided to split this memory into two parts: one, because it got so long, and two because I didn't feel it was fair to make you wait for the entire chapter. Enjoy!_

_NekoLoki: Thank you so much! I am so very pleased that you like my writing!_

Atem's Sister Atea: heh guess you'll find out now huh? thanks for the review

I'd also like to thank all those who have put this story on their author alerts and favorite stories, and even those who have read it. THANK YOU!

_Note: Italics are a flashback. _

* * *

As dusk began its hold , the mood of the senshi seemed to darken as well. No one spoke, but kept their eyes on the ailing sailor soldier. Doctor Osume reached into his bag to extract a pair of scissors, and proceeded to shear Fighter's sailor collar, gloves, and boots to gain better access to his patient's sunburned and sweat-covered skin. Turning, the physician dipped a cloth into the cool water and ran it across Fighter's face, then neck and shoulders. He handed the cloth to Healer, and nodded to the crevice filled with water, silently instructing her to continue as he took Fighter's pulse. The raven haired Starlight was now breathing on her own, much to the relief of her comrades.

"You were saying?" Dr. Osume said, glancing up at Maker, who shifted uncomfortably.

"I was thinking," the intelligent senshi mumbled, "It's not really my tale to tell, it's Fighter's."

"Well, in lieu of her permission.." Sailor Uranus huffed, nodding towards the insensate sailor soldier.

Maker drew a deep breath. "Alright," she whispered, "When I was six, I met Fighter...that was long before we got our senshi names. I had been raised by my mother's sister. My mother...was dead and my father had been a rebel killed in a skirmish. I had been born out of wedlock, and my aunt always told me that I would never be able to rise in the social ladder and made me a servant in her house by the time I was three. I never would have learned how to learn to read if it not for one of the elderly servants teaching me when my "mistress" went to bed each night. From that time on, I was a veracious reader."

Sailor Mercury's eyebrows rose in surprise, and Maker could not help but smile, "I bet you never would have guessed that." Her smile soon disappeared as she glanced up at the ceiling. "That is a story for another time however. When the three of us were twelve, we became senshi. Back at that time, Queen Koubashiibara had died under odd circumstances, not even the court doctor could find a reason for her death. Because Kakyuu was only 16, she could not ascend the throne. She had to wait until she turned 18. So, Princess Kakyuu's aunt, Princess Keiame, took her place on the throne. But she was soon a very hated queen. She demanded high taxes on crops and property, especially on the poor, and used the money to enrich herself, buying elaborate gowns and gold from distant planets. You can only imagine how the planet reacted. Many went into rebellion against the crown. Guess who it was that was sent to quash them?"

_**Flashback**_

"_What are we doing at the square?" Demanded Healer with a frustrated grimace on her stood on a rooftop, looking down at the many thoroughfares, where throngs of people were pouring out of to protest.  
_

"_We are, in the words of our queen, 'Stop the ungrateful rebellious rabble from storming the royal palace.'" Maker recited in an undertone. _

"_If she thinks that I will take lives," Fighter sneered, "She's got another thing coming. My loyalty is to Kakyuu," not her." Fighter sneered. _

"_Fighter!" Maker hissed, glancing about her. Any words against the queen meant harsh punishment, even to the extent of death. Many were rich because of their 'service' denouncing neighbors who spoke ill of the Crown.  
_

"_Maker," the leader of the Starlights shot a cold look at her, "Do you really expect me to go down there and take lives because of my avaricious queen is taxing her people to death? If anything, I would be with them protesting too!"_

_After many protests, the three Star senshi had convinced the people to disband. But the three of them knew, this time it would not work. Queen Keiame had imposed a serious levy against families with children. Parents left their children in the streets or worse because they simply could no longer afford to keep them, and many died from hunger in the city alleyways. _

_In the dying light of day, the three Star Senshi looked at the large crowd of citizens, men and women, holding the hands of their children that had began marching Some were holding torches and weapons, holding signs that read "Down with the Crown!" _

_ Fighter scanned the crowd, and both Healer and Maker heard an almost inaudible gasp from her. _

_ "What's wrong, Fighter?" the intelligent Starlight asked, shooting a perplexed glance at her leader. _

_"M-my sister." The leader of the Starlights whispered, pointing to the front of the protesting crowd. A woman that looked like she were in her mid-twenties, short cropped raven hair, and fierce blue eyes, with a determined air, marched in the front of the crowd. _

_"Why would she be here?" Healer asked quietly, more to herself than to her other companions._

_"You need to go down there, Fighter. She's your sister, you need to convince her to leave." Maker breathed._

_"She wouldn't listen to me, I am part of the royal scum. She's always hated me since I became a senshi. _

_And I couldn't go do there, if anyone saw that I was associating with them.." Fighter whispered sadly, shaking her head._

_"We may be too late," Maker said, pointing to the crowd again, where nearly two dozen royal warriors were beginning to push back the crowd. _

_"Oh gods of the stars..." Fighter gasped. When the royal guards were called out to 'control' the crowds, it always ended with brutal force, and numerous casualties. _

_Before the other two could stop her, Sailor Star Fighter jumped down to the square and in front of the yelling citizens._

_"Citizens! Please, return to your homes!" She yelled, throwing out her arm._

_The crowd, in response, pushed harder against the guards with shouts of anger. _

_"You should talk," Shouted a voice, and turning, Fighter recognized the voice as her sister "You protect that royal scum! You and those two other lapdogs are at the service of royal witch!" _

_Fighter bit her lip as the angry glare of her older sister fell upon her. "Kira..." she whispered, disheartened. _

_The other two seem to come to Sailor Star Fighter's aid, for the booming voice of Maker called out, "Citizens! We have no desire to harm you. Please return home!" _

_Shouts of "Down with the crown!" and "Sailor senshi are royal lapdogs!" grew louder. The three Starlights tensed, but made no further movements. _

_A moment later, they hear the harsh voice of the head squadron leader yell "Return to your homes! We won't say it again!"_

_The people pushed and shoved the guards in front of them, brandishing their own weapons. _

_"Get back!" snarled one of the burly royal officers, the anger starting to billow in his voice. _

_When they refused, or rather, when they ignored him, the officer snarled and pulled out his Snaredart, his subordinates following suit. Within moments, before the Starlights could move, he heard the Head Officer shout "Ready, aim, fire!" The protesters were tied in ropes. _

_The guards withdrew their other weapon that all of them now aimed at the helpless crowd. _

_"No..NO!" Fighter yelled, and it took her companions to restrain her as the men aimed again towards the helpless citizens and aimed their metallilasher, a whip that had metal spikes that administered deep and fatal wounds, toward them, and again his foot soldiers soon followed. Shrieks seemed to swallow the yells of protest from the three star senshi. A moment later, the crowd fell silent. _

_ All three Starlights swallowed and but could not bear to look at the now lifeless forms that now lay scattered in the square. Maker and Healer felt their stomachs begin to swarm in a unruly manner, emotions overwrought with pity, helplessness, and some worthlessness at unable to save those who had been protesting. _

_"This one is still alive!" Shouted one of the guards, pointing to a crumpled heap in front of Fighter. The leader of the Starlights raised her head and saw the form of her sister, struggling to rise. She bent down to face her sister. _

_"Sister," The elder whispered. Fighter fell to her knees, tears running down her cheek as the siblings looked at each other._

_ "I..." __Seiya Kira looked at her sister with sadness, "don't...regret..it," the woman gasped. "I...didn't mean..." With a small groan, her voice faded away, and her head fell to the ground limply. _

_ Seiya shrieked in anguish, trying to reach her, but was held back by Healer and Maker once more._

_It was only the __metallilasher_ aimed at her that made her grow silent, and she stared wide-eyed at the head of the guards.

_"Move away, girl!" snapped the man. _

_This time it was Sailor Star Maker that spoke in a dangerous, low tone, "How dare you threaten the royal guard of her highness Princess Kakyuu!"_

_The leader of the Starlights stopped her protest by placing her hand on her friends wrist. Fighter didn't raise her head to look at her, but stood and after a brief pause, ran into the night. _

_"Fighter!" Healer called out, but Maker said authoritatively, but in a low tone, "Healer, inform Princess Kakyuu what has happened. I will go and find Fighter." _

_She nodded slightly to indicate that she understood, and leaped away. Maker shot one more angry glare at the guards before taking off to follow Fighter. _

_At that moment, thunder began to rumble in the distance, and rain had started to soak the streets of the city. _

_T__he rain seemed to be pouring harder as Maker felt her companion's aura glowing red hot as she neared it. Turning sharply to the left, she saw a figure in the darkened alley. It was Fighter, her knees drawn to her chest, arm over it and head laying on top._

_Maker approached slowly, "Fighter..." she called out softly. Her leader lifted her head swiftly and Maker beheld a glare with narrowed eyes that would make even the enemy shiver. It was dark and cold, mixed with a volcanic kind of anger. Maker hesitated, not daring to go near her friend. Finally, gathering some of her courage, she stepped near Fighter and cleared her throat, kneeling before her and placing on her hurting friend's shoulder. "Seiya..." Maker began again, but was cut off when Fighter's fist connected with her right jaw, sending the intelligent senshi sprawling backwards._

_It took a moment for Maker to realize what had happened, the usually formidable mind reeled to comprehend the action, her lavender eyes widened with shock. After a moment and rubbing her cheek, she stood and looked, not at her companion, but at the empty street. She should have suspected this. Her friend was hurting, and perhaps it was too soon for her leader to sort through her emotions. She should have left her alone, but there was no guarantee that Fighter would come back to the palace._

_"You know," Maker sighed, not at all angry, "Since you punched me, you'll have to punch Yaten as well."_

_There was silence, and then, "Why did you hold me back?"_

_The intelligent senshi looked at her, "Because, they would have killed you too. You know that, Seiya."_

_"So, I had to stand and watch the only family I had left die?" Fighter responded sharply. _

_Maker grimaced, "You never should have been put in that position."_

_"Yeah, well I was!" Fighter snapped, moving to leave the alley. Maker moved to block her, and threw out her arms. _

_"Get out of my way, Star Maker." Fighter hissed dangerously. _

_Maker was startled that Fighter had called her by her senshi name, but persisted. "Where will you go? What will you do? You are the Starlights' leader and head guardian of Kakyuu. To leave her without just cause is deemed treason."_

_ "I don't care! I don't give a-" Fighter began but then stopped. _

_"Seiya," Maker said kindly, " You care for Kakyuu, not only as the princess, but as a friend? You are our friend too, right? I'm sorry that you lost your sister, but if you leave, then she'll have died in vain." She cautiously placed a hand on her friend's shoulder again. "Listen, we will set things right, we'll have justice for all those who died back there. But to do it, we need you to take part."_

_ Fighter didn't look at her, but rather the empty alleyway. _

_"I have to return and see if we can keep from being severely punished by the Queen," at this, Maker grimaced, "Come back when you feel ready."_

"Sooo...she came back, then?" Sailor Moon asked quietly_,_ glancing at the dark haired Starlight who still lay unconscious.

Healer nodded, "She did. Though we were punished for our 'disloyalty' to the crown by the Queen. We spent 3 full days and nights in the dungeons with shackles on our wrists and feet. We weren't given any food or water that entire time. But we didn't talk about the night of the rebellion, that was something that Maker and I decided to spare from Fighter's mind. We were released from the dungeon but _confined _to our rooms." At this she gave a haughty laugh, "That didn't stop us though. We talked during the night, about a bloodless coup to oust the Queen and replace her with Kakyuu. The citizens had planned to do so already, and we decided that we would correspond." _  
_

Maker felt herself wince as she spoke. "One night, we hadn't seen Fighter and had begun to worry. Our senshi instincts had kicked in and told us something was wrong and that Fighter was not far. So we searched, and found that she was in her room. We knocked. No Answer. After a few minutes, we felt very anxious, so we kicked in the door. What we saw in there...-" She winced visibly shaken. "There was blood. first dribbles, then large pools of it. We found Fighter" she drew breath, "on her stomach in a pool of blood. We rushed over to her and then.."

Maker put her hand to her forehead, "Well it's kind of a blank from there. I remember an immense heat, being tossed back to an opposite wall. I hit my head, and there was no doubt that Healer did too. I was unconscious , but when my senses returned, I saw that no one had come to where the explosion occurred. I passed out again, and then when I woke I heard Princess Kakyuu arguing with someone-her stepmother the Queen. The Queen yelled that we were worthless children who couldn't even hold back a riot, and whined with every death. She refused to let us be treated."

There was an audible gasp from the others.

"I passed out once again, but when I came to again, I found myself in a hospital room."

_When Maker glanced around after and found herself covered in medical equipment and lay in a hospital bed. When she glanced over, she saw Princess Kakyuu holding her hand, anxious but calm._

_"Princess!" Maker yelped, trying to raise herself, only to wince in pain. Her temple throbbed and her stomach was in knots. The Kinmokuian princess pushed her back down and gently laid a hand on her forehead. _

_"Be at ease, Maker. You are safe." Kakyuu's gentle voice was like a mother soothing her child and she settled back. The intelligent senshi took stock of her wounds: Concussion, four broken ribs, no doubt a dislocated, if not broken shoulder, and burns of the first and second degree. _

_ "Where are we?" Maker asked quietly, glancing around, "The infirmary? I thought the Queen-"_

_"Some of the guards were shocked at her coldness and apathy towards you and the others, and I asked them, I begged them that I would give them whatever they wanted as long a they'd help save my friends." _

_Maker saw tears in her eyes she continued, "They said they'd never make their princess unhappy and knew of a place, a hospital that they'd take you three. Meanwhile, I put on quite an act and pretended that my three guardians were dead-for the Queen."_

_"How-" Maker whispered, "How long have we been here?"_

_ "A little over two days. I've been sneaking out each night to stay here with you three."_

_"How is Healer and-" she felt the words tightening in her throat, "Fighter?"_

_Her princess looked downcast, "Healer has a broken clavical alongside a concussion, broken ribs, as well as second degree burns. She's resting right now. Fighter-" she paused again and winced, "Fighter had several slash wounds that bled considerably before you two arrived. The doctors said...they weren't self-inflicted." _

_Maker's violet eyes widened and met with Kakyuu's own. "Then-" she whispered, "Some one was trying to-"_

_The Kinmokian princess nodded, "It seems that way. It's unforgivable, I won't let anyone get away with harming my friends."_

_Sailor Star Maker nodded dumbly, though she could not help but let a tiny smile cross her face. It was true that they had a bond that extended from friendship, almost to the point of sisterhood.  
_

_"Fighter had a blast lung, and now is on a ventilator until her lung function returns to normal. Coupled with that are second and third degree burns. When they found her, it looks as though she'd been fighting off someone. Fighter also has some congestion in her lungs and..." the princess began to sob, "They said she'd be lucky to survive the night." _

_Maker wondered what could have caused that final complication, and suddenly it dawned on her. It had rained the night of the rebellion, and they'd been put in the cold dungeons for days, which could have made her ill. She herself was not feeling particularly well at the moment as she suppressed a cough.  
_

_"I want to see Fighter," Maker said finally after a long silence."I have to be there for her." _

_Kakyuu nodded dumbly, before she stood from the bed, "I'll tell the doctors that you're awake and see if you can go to Fighter's side."_

_Fighter lay in a med-pod, the beeping and hissing machines that crowded the sterile room. Princess Kakyuu gasped, and biting her lip, let a few tears fall. Maker felt herself beginning to choke up seeing her leader so weak and wounded. Nothing could have prepared her for this. _

_"Princess," Maker said softly, "I'm sorry. But can I have a few minutes with her alone?"_

_Her princess looked perplexed, but finally nodded. When she was alone, Maker carefully made her way to her friend's 'beside.'_

_ The only thing that was visible was from Fighter's shoulder up. Her face was pale and drawn, mouth clenched around a ventilator that was forcing breath in. Finally, she could hold it in no longer. Maker finally let go of her emotions and began to weep. _

_"I'm so sorry, Seiya. I'm sorry we didn't find you sooner, I'm sorry we watched as your sister..."her emotions raw, she cried until there were no more tears to shed."Please stay alive Fighter. If not for yourself, then for your friends. You were the first person I really felt I could open myself up to as a friend. You really brought out the best in us." she said with a faint smile, thinking back to the fun they had as children growing up looked at the monitor that vital bars were under the line marked **life**. Maker sighed, exhaustion overtaking her, before turning to leave. _

_Before she could however, Maker's knees gave way, the world tilted in bright colors, then plunged into nothingness. _

* * *

_Sailor Star Maker could not perceive how long she'd been unconscious, but felt herself lying on something soft that she had no doubt was her bed. _

_Opening her eyes made her wince at the white scenery around her, but when Maker turned her head, she saw Healer. The smallest of the three Starlights sat in a chair next to the bed in a hospital gown, bandaged, a sling clung tightly to her tiny frame, holding Maker's hand to assure her that she wasn't alone. _

_Maker tried her voice and managed to croak out, "Healer?"_

_"You were expecting maybe the Modgovian Tooth Sprite?" _

_Maker smiled. Leave it to Healer to make a comment like that. "How are you feeling?" _

_"I think I should be asking that. You're the one who fainted." Healer quipped. _

_Sailor Star Maker raised her untethered hand to her head, where a headache was beginning to blossom. Healer reached over a pressed the button to call a nurse as Maker began to cough harshly. _

_"How is Fighter?" Maker asked when she finally was able to breath.  
_

_At this, Healer turned serious, "Still weak, it's touch and go. She's got an infection in her lungs that they're trying to get under control." _

_A Doctor came into the room a few seconds later, holding a clipboard. "Well you don't seem to be any worse for wear despite fainting from exhaustion. Luckily you didn't re-injure your shoulder, you ribs, or your head." He went to the bed and adjusted the I.V. drip that had been re-established, and she began to feel too tired to stay awake. "Unfortunately, the time you've been unconscious hasn't been beneficial to your lungs. We'll start you on antibiotics, but the delay could mean that you could be in for an extended...' _

_The lights went out.  
_

* * *

_Maker could hear the soft breathing close to her as she came awake. How many hours had she'd been sleeping? When she opened her eyes, she found that Healer was again by her bed. It was nearly three days had elapsed before she was stronger. She felt encouraged by the news that Fighter's condition had improved. She and Healer finally had been cleared to visit her friend and was happy to take up the chance. _

_ Both Maker and Healer were pleased to see their leader appearing better, if not pale. She lay half-sitting up in her bed. The heart monitor registered a regular heartbeat, her breathing was much more regular as she lay in a hospital gown. The more serious burns had been covered in sterile bandages The leader of the Starlights smiled a little when they came in. _

_ "You're looking better, Seiya." Maker said kindly as she reached her friend and clasped her shoulder gently as they sat next to her._

_The leader of the Starlights didn't look at them, but rather at her hands. It took her a moment to speak, "I know you want to know what happened," she rasped, "I-don't remember. "_

_"You can't remember or you don't want to?" snipped Healer._

_"Yaten" Maker admonished with a hiss. She shot Fighter a fleeting look, "Seiya. You don't have to tell us if you don't want to, but it's important."_

_"I-I went down to the gardens and when I returned to my room..I was ambushed. There were three guards hiding in the dark. I tried to pull out my star yell but they smacked my hand and it rolled away. They hit and punched me, and then when I was on the ground...they slashed me." Tears began to stream down here face. _

_Healer and Maker gave each other astonished looks as Maker sat next to her friend on the bed and let Seiya's head rest on her shoulder, __her hinged fist on the other. Maker could_ feel the heat of a raging fever. The stress of everything that had happened had been building up, the loss of her sister, the days of hunger and thirst, and now being attacked. Maker knew that eventually she'd break down, but expected that her friend would not show her feelings so candidly, as her strong personality seemed to shun outward emotion. Healer tentatively held_ Fighter's hinged fist._

_"Seiya..." All the sadness that clouded their hearts came forward as Healer and Maker sobbed alongside their leader. "We don't want you to feel that you have to be strong when you're hurting. We're your allies." Healer said softly. _

_When Fighter's tears finally ebbed, Maker saw the exhausted drawn face of the raven-haired Starlight, who had lifted her head a little to rub her eye like a small child. _

_"You need to rest," Maker said gently, helping her leader lay back and Healer helped raise the __blanket to her shoulders."Do you want us to stay until you fall asleep?"_

_Fighter nodded and both settled back into their seats. It had not taken long. Almost as soon as they were seated again, the soft, slow breathing of their friend told them that she'd fallen asleep, her cheek resting on the pillow, her arm laying lazily against her chest. No doubt that what had plagued Fighter was not only the memories of that terrible night that seemed so long ago, but nightmares as well. _

_Both elected to stay by their friend that night, as she might need some one to comfort her and shield her from the darkness. The brightness of her star yell laying on the bed stand was the only shine that was present in that room. _

* * *

_Some quiet movements woke Healer, who felt as though she'd only closed her eyes for five minutes. She lifted her head to see a nurse checking the monitors and I.V. line attached to Fighter, then moved to change the dressings. _

_"Nurse," she called out softly, as to not wake up her friends. It was enough to make the woman startle and gasp with surprise. "How is Fighter doing?" Healer looked at her friend who lay pale and had dark circles under her eyes.  
_

_The nurse looked at her patient, "Her pulse and blood pressure are better, though her temp is still a little on the high side." _

_"What about her" Healer bit her lip, "burns?"_

_The nurse sighed, "She'll have to have skin grafts to repair them, but luckily they're in places where your senshi uniform could easily conceal it, and in time, heal perfectly" _

_There was a light tap at the door that made them both tense. A moment later, Princess Kakyuu entered alone and went to greet Healer. _

_"I'm glad you're awake, I didn't know if you three would be asleep or not," the Kinmokiuan princess said, as Healer quickly bowed. _

_Their reunion was short lived when they heard yells from down the hall as three of the Queen's guards entered the rooms. _

_"So, this is where the three little rebellious beasts were hiding out," sneered a lofty guard wielding his weapon. _

_"I am Princess Kakyuu, 17th princess of Kinmokusei, and I demand you stand down!" Kakyuu shouted with all the authority she had in her. _

_"I don't take orders from a nothing princess," laughed the guard, pushing her aside."The one laying in the bed there is and easy target, I think."  
_

_Maker had woken at the sound and now was aiding her princess, her lavender eyes shooting a look of disgust at the three men. "How dare you harm a woman, and a princess!" _

_"I don't think you're in any position to stop us, miss." huffed another guard, aiming towards her. _

_"I am though," a feminine voice called out. The two Starlights and their princess whirled around to see Fighter standing, some blood dripping from the pulled I.V. and grasping her henshin star in the other. Before the others could even move she called out, "Fighter Star Power Make-Up!" and the seemingly frail 12 year old was replaced by her sailor senshi form. She jumped in front of her three companions while brandishing her star yell. _

_"Fighter, no!" Maker yelled, knowing that it was hopeless to stop her.  
_

_The three men rushed forward without hesitation at her, but she got there first, pulling out her Star Yell and shouting her attack without any hesitation. A sort of explosive heat filled the room as her attack appeared, more fierce than normal. Two of the guards fell limply to the wall opposite, fatally wounded. The other guard, the one who had taunted her princess was gravelly injured, laying on the spotless floor coughing. _

_"It was you three who attacked me that night, wasn't it?" growled the leader of the Starlights, "You were sent to kill off any opposition to the Queen's throne, weren't you?"_

_The only response they got was a slight nod. _

_Fighter glared, and then told the nurse, "Treat him and send him back to the palace." She looked at the man again with some malice, 'Go back to your queen and tell her that her time on the throne is going to be short lived."_

_The nurse pressed the call button to get more help, as several orderlies came into the room and the nurse instructed them to take the dead and wounded men out. _

_Finally, when they were alone, Fighter turned, breathing hard as though she'd just come from running. "Princess, I'm sorry that you had to see such a brutal fight." _

_The princess hesitated, "Perhaps they reaped what they sowed. Even if they were following their mistress' orders, they were cruel men." _

_Fighter nodded her head, but then her henshin disappeared and she began to collapse limply to the ground. She stumbled backwards holding on the bed rail to support her exhausted body, as Healer and Maker both caught her. _

_They carried her to the bed, where the nurse then changed both the now blood soaked gown and sheets. The doctor who'd seen Maker earlier had come in to assess the leader of the Starlights, not seeing Princess Kakyuu as he was focused on his patient. _

_"What in the stars happened here?" he exclaimed as he watched the nurse place new guides to the patient's chest and replaced the oxygen flow. "I leave for a short break, only to return with two dead men and a wounded one. Plus I have a patient that has gotten out of bed weak as she was!" He snapped, tutting as he was examining Fighter's wounds. _

_ "Please don't be angry with her sir," Kakyuu responded softly, "She was trying to defend us from those men." _

_Hearing the voice, the doctor turned to see Princess Kakyuu. _

_"Forgive me your highness," he said quickly bowing, "I didn't mean to sound rude." _

_"I apologize for causing so much commotion in your hospital. I ask that you do your best for Fighter. She's not only important to me as a warrior, but as a dear friend."_

_He nodded seriously, "I will, Princess."_

* * *

_Ten days had elapsed since then, and finally, the three Star senshi were looking forward to leaving the hospital. Maker and Healer remained close to guard their leader, as well as to support one another during their recovery as the fever abated and she indured the grafting surgeries. Luckily, there were no other attempts on their lives, which lead them to believe that Queen Keiame only had a handful of followers. But that would not make it any easier, as the queen had the soldiers in her hand with fear tactics. The Starlights had decided that they would re-enter the palace in the middle of the night and launch their bloodless coup soon after. _

_Before the three left, the doctor took Maker aside."Listen, when this is all said and done, I think you three should consult a therapist, your leader especially. You all went through quite a few ordeals in the span of only a few days, and I'm not totally convinced that Star Fighter will heal unless she mourns properly."_

_Maker looked pensive, but finally agreed, "I will make sure I will doctor. Thank you for all you and your staff have done for us. We hope, when Princess Kakyuu ascends the throne, our planet will be a more peaceful place." _

_"I hope for that as well, Sailor Star Maker." He replied, extending his hand for her to shake. _

_With that, the three Star senshi disappeared into the night, slipping unnoticed to the castle where Kakyuu was waiting for them._

**_TBC...  
_**

* * *

Kokujibara roughly translated means "fragrant rose"

Kei-strong

Ame-rain

Seiya Kira-Bright Starfield


	18. Chapter 18 preview

__**Author's note: I know it's been a long time since I've written a chapter, but I haven't abandoned this story by any means. I've had major writer's block and want to write this chapter carefully so it doesn't come out too cliche. Here is a small preview of Chapter 17.**

_"He's an informant." Healer stated a quietly as possible. "He's awaiting your orders before he returns to the Queen. Those whom we saw at the ramparts and those who are still patrolling the corridors are on her side. We outnumber them, however-" she hesitated for a moment, "they're still powerful."_

_"That's all we need to know," Fighter growled as she stalked over to the soldier, brandishing her Star Yell, the other soldiers stepping aside._

_"We know who you are." Her voice gravelly, "Why you are here?"_

_The man trembled, bowing for forgiveness with his hands over his head._

_"Fighter, maybe we should..." Maker began, but was cut off._

_"Quiet!" The leader snapped, her eyes blazing fire as she glanced back momentarily to her subordinate before turning back. "I will ask you again, " her voice was full of venom, "What were you doing here? You were spying, right?"_

_"P-please! My family! She said she'd-" the guard trembled._

_"Healer, read his mind, see if he is telling the truth." Fighter barked to her companion, who came up next to her, knelt down to place her hands on his face, and was silent for a few moments. Their eyes opened at the same time, the man's face looking frightened and shaking under her gloved hands._

_"He's telling the truth." Healer said quietly, looking up at her comrades and princess, "But how-I don't understand how he was able to mentally block me. He's not advanced nor has the ability to do so."_

_This time it was Maker that spoke, in a kinder tone than her leader, "Who was it that blocked your mind from us?"_


End file.
